I Dont Know When
by imaginarykite
Summary: Kurt doesn't know when things started to change between him and Noah Puckerman. He just knows that between you and me, Puck is starting to look a little nicer in his eyes. Rated for mature language, mature themes and violence. -HIATUS.-
1. Prologue

**Author Note: T_T Be gentle, it's my first time writing a fanfic that actually seems to be good enough to upload.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I represent the actors Mark Salling, Chris Colfer or Amber Riley.**

He isn't sure when it becomes more. Not entirely certain when Noah Puckerman evolves from the whoremongering Neanderthal into the awkwardly sweet protector.

All he knows is one day, when Karofsky and Azimio are about to throw him in the dumpster _again_, Puck's hands are under his arms, lifting him out of their grasp and carefully putting him down, shielding his body.

Kurt huddles behind him, half his mind on being terrified of the two large jocks, the other half noticing how warm and strong Puck's hands were.

"Leave him alone, guys. It's not worth it," Puck demands, his tone slanting towards a Sue Sylvester style of authority. Karofsky and Azimio laugh.

"You want to throw the fag in the dumpster, Puckerman? Go right ahead," they say, jeering as Kurt presses himself tighter to Pucks back, hoping he isn't about to be thrown back to the dogs.

"Fuck you, go throw Jew fro out with the garbage for all I care. Leave Hummel alone," he repeats, before grabbing Kurt's arm and dragging him off towards the school.

Kurt stumbles after him, his mouth opening and closing as he tries to think of what to say. Puck glances at him, rolls his eyes. "Spit it out, Hummel," he snaps.

Kurt flushes, ducking his head a little. "Thanks, Noah," he whispers, the tips of his ears going red.

Puck chuckles. "No problem, Kurt."

And he leaves Kurt standing at his locker by Mercedes as he walks off, humming under his breath.

Mercedes looks at Kurt, then at Pucks departing back, then again at Kurt. "White boy, you better tell me what's going on," she says in a dark tone, before nudging Kurt's arm playfully.

Kurt nods distractedly, opening his locker and getting out his books. "After Glee, at the mall? Non fat soy frozen yoghurts and some retail therapy sound excellent right now," he says, shaking his head a little in amusement.

**So that's it so far! Review and tell me what you think? Also, should I make this a sort of prologue bit and extend the story into multi-chapter, or should I just leave it as it is? I place the fate of this story in your hands, dear readers. Choose well [:**


	2. Chapter 1: I Tolerate You Now

**Author Note: due to astonishing amounts of reviews, I have decided to continue this story! Thank you to all my reviewers, who are The Bomb Diggity. I'll keep my author notes short so you don't have to scroll through pages and pages and pages of packing peanuts to get to the present inside [: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I represent the actors Mark Salling, Chris Colfer or Amber Riley.**

Kurt managed to drag Mercedes around half of the mall and pile her with bags of clothing before she put her foot down. "Kurt, please. You know that I know something's going on between you and Puck. And my feet hurt! Can we stop now?" Mercedes said, folding her arms.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded slowly, leading the way to the food court. Once they were settled down with their lunch – Mercedes with a burger and fries, Kurt with a salad and a non-fat soy latte – he began to tell her what went on that morning outside the school.

"...And then he called me by my name! Not Hummel, not fag or queer or whatever else they can usually come up with. Did you hear him? He called me Kurt," Kurt sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Mercedes took a sip from her cola, her brows furrowed as she thought. "Maybe it isn't that big of a deal, y'know? So he called you Kurt. Don't you have like, five classes together?" she said, tilting her cup to point at him with her straw. "Four, actually," Kurt grumbled, pouting. "Four, five, whatever! You're also both in Glee, you're both on the football team, you live with his best friend _and_ you're friends with Quinn. Maybe he's just trying to let you know that he's gotten over it, and seen you for the person you really are, rather than just your reputation," Mercedes finished.

Kurt shrugged, leaning his elbows on the table and propping his chin up with his hand. "But... It just seemed like something was different. Like there was more than just 'I tolerate you now'," he murmured, drawing circles in a patch of water on the table. Mercedes smirked at him. He blinked back. "What?" he asked, touching his face.

She laughed. "Oh, nothing. You know, just you totally mooning over Noah Puckerman like he's the best thing since sliced bread. Kurt! I never knew your type was pretty jocks," she joked, nudging his knee with hers under the table. Kurt blushed furiously. "Cedes! Don't say things like that," he hissed, looking around to make sure no one heard her. His eyes drifted over a group of people, then snapped back, widening. Mercedes lifted an eyebrow and followed his line of sight. "Oh no," she whispered, getting up from the table.

Kurt scrambled to get his things, his breathing picking up. "Hey, fag! Look what we have here for you," Karofsky yelled out, wiggling his slushy cup in the air menacingly. "T-they wouldn't, not in a shopping mall, would they?" Kurt stuttered, nearly falling over his chair in his attempt to back away fast enough.

Mercedes tried to cover him by stepping in front, but she was too late. Kurt's high pitched yelp rang out in the silent food court as the freezing syrup and ice drenched him from three different directions. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly so they'd be protected. "Oh, hell to the na- What?" he heard Mercedes say. Suddenly there were shrieks of panic and Kurt stood there quietly, dripping purple, red and blue all over the floor.

Warm hands braced his trembling shoulders. "Kurt. Kurt?" Puck's familiar voice washed over him. Kurt whined softly, still in shock from the cold. "Hummel, snap out of it," Puck said, shaking him a little. "N-Noah?" Kurt stammered, holding onto Pucks wrists. "Kurt, oh my god, are you okay?" said Mercedes, her hand touching his cheek lightly.

"I... I..." Kurt squeaked, shaking his head. Pucks hands tightened for a second, and then gently started leading him away. "Let's go get you washed up, okay, Kurt?" he said soothingly, one hand shifting to rest on his lower back. Kurt shivered and walked a little closer to Noah, his eyes still shut tightly to avoid the corn syrup.

"He should still have his stuff from school in his bag, so don't worry Kurt, we promise not to endanger your skin and your hair by using gross public restroom soap and paper towels," Mercedes said, trying to lighten the mood. Kurt smiled, searching for her hand. She grabbed it and held on tightly. "Thanks for trying to protect me, Cedes," he whispered, squeezing her fingers. "A girl's got to stick up for her boy," she laughed.

**Puck's POV**

_Hummel keeps licking his lips to get the slushy off of them. I wonder if he's ever actually had a slushy that wasn't thrown in his face. I don't know, but there he goes, licking it off again. He's got nice lips. Much nicer than Santana and Quinn. Theirs are always sticky with gloss or some flavoured crap that tastes weird and gets all over your face. What would Hummel do if I kissed him? Maybe I should- WHOA, Puck, slow down!_

Puck blushed a little, avoiding looking at Mercedes questioning face. "You alright there, Puck?" she said, pushing the door open to the girls bathroom. "I'm fine, Aretha. You think a little scuffle like that is going to defeat Puckzilla? Have you _seen_ my guns?" he pulled up his sleeve and flexed his muscles, just in case she hadn't. She snorted and was about to reply, when Kurt stopped still.

"A scuffle? You got into a fight, Noah?" he demanded, turning his head towards him. Puck pulled him over towards the sinks and picked him up, sitting him on the counter. Kurt grabbed his arms reflexively when he was lifted off his feet, then slowly a red blush started to show under the drying remains of the slushy. Puck smirked smugly, turning to Mercedes. "So, Aretha, how do we get this gunk off him?" he asked.

"I have a name, if you didn't know," she said, setting Kurt's back next to the fashionista on the counter. She rifled through it, bringing out a packet of... something and a container of... something else, along with a hair brush, and a tube of... Puck didn't even know. "What is all this?" he said, poking at it.

Mercedes opening the packet and pulled out what looked like a wet tissue. "This is called a moist towelette," she said, shaking it out to show him properly. Puck nodded slowly. "Uh huh..." he said, still confused. She started wiping the slushy off of Kurt's face, starting with his eyes. "You use it to take the slushy off, because it's more hygienic than water and Kurt is very sensitive about what goes on his skin," she explained, showing him how to do it.

Puck nodded, picking up the packet of tissues to read the information on it.

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt blinked his eyes open when they were clear, and squinted at Mercedes as his eyes were still blurry. "Mercedes! You've returned to me," he joked, smiling when she laughed. "That was terrible, Kurt," she said, still chuckling. At least she could relax now. "You'll have to take off your shirt," Puck interjected, tugging the sleeve of it. Kurt groaned and turned to see the damage in the mirror. "Not the new season Alexander McQueen," he whimpered, inspecting the damage.

Mercedes shrugged and motioned for him to lift his arms up. She slid the shirt up over his head slowly, careful not to let any slushy get in his hair. She laid it on the bench and Kurt hugged himself, shivering a little. "Here," Puck said, shoving a towelette in his face. Kurt took it gratefully and wiped off his chest and neck. "This stuff is so disgusting when it dries," he grumbled.

Kurt glanced in the mirror briefly, blushing when he saw Puck staring at his chest and smirking. "Hummel, Hummel, Hummel. You've been working out," Puck teased. Kurt threw the used towelette at him, blushing harder. "Shut up, Noah! It's from football and dancing," he whined, rifling through his bags and pulling out a shirt. He bit the tags off it and threw them into the trash can, then tugged the shirt on roughly.

Mercedes snickered. "Kurt, you look like you've been through the dryer," she said, handing him his comb. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror and had to grin at the way his hair was all ruffled and sticking up. "I thought I'd try a little Harry Potter chic. It's all the rage these days," he joked, combing it back to how it was.

_Kurt and Noah, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- Oh hell to the naw!_

Kurt snuggled into his couch, squished between Puck and the arm rest. Finn had decided that since there were four of them, and Rachel was coming over, that a movie night was in order. Mercedes leaned over from her bean bag and hissed in Kurt's ear, "We're supposed to sit and listen to the Rachel Berry Movie Review Show all night?" Kurt giggled, stifling it on his hand when Rachel glared at him.

Puck shifted a little, pressing into him a little more. Kurt wiggled to free his arm, and Puck sighed, looking at him. "What?" he murmured under his breath. "I've got no room," Kurt whispered back, still wiggling and trying to get comfortable. Puck glanced at the others, and then shrugged, draping his arm around Kurt's shoulders and tugging the small boy to rest against his side.

Kurt blinked. Mercedes was staring at them with her mouth open, and even Rachel had trailed off when she noticed what was going on. "What? I was uncomfortable," Puck snapped, the muscles in his thigh twitching. Kurt blushed and leaned on Puck hesitantly. Noah squeezed his shoulder and Kurt relaxed.

Seeing that Kurt was alright with what Puck was doing, Mercedes turned back to the movie and munched on a handful of popcorn. Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but shut up when she was simultaneously shushed by everyone in the room. She settled back in her chair, pouting.

Kurt glanced up at Puck who was once again focused on the movie, the light playing across his face. He smiled a little and snuggled just a tiny bit more into the jock, content to sit there quietly for the rest of the night.

**End notes: So I hope this chapter is up to everyone's expectations! Word count = 1670 words. I've read over it as best as I can, but if you have any suggestions or observations for I Don't Know When then please don't hesitate to review or message about it and I'll do my best to fix it!**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 2: The Hat of Fate

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay, peepz and homies. I've been busy doing nothing for the past hoorah, but I did finally see West Side Story and Guys and Dolls. They weren't bad, but could have been better most def.**

**So! Last time I left you in Kurt's basement with a snuggle fest and movie night. Brief catch up: Kurt told Mercedes how he's been feeling about Puck, Kurt got public slushied, Puck learns how to clean slushy off girls (and Kurt), and then they end up back at the Hudson-Hummel residence.**

**I love it when you guys review, it makes me wanna puke rainbows and butterflies ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I represent the actors Mark Salling, Chris Colfer, Amber Riley, Lea Michele and Cory Monteith, Kevin McHale, Jayma Mays, Matthew Morrison, Jenna Ushkowitz, Dianna Agron, Naya Rivera, Heather Morris, Mike O'Malley, Harry Shum Jr, Dijon Talton or Jane Lynch. Man that's a massive list of names!**

Kurt stirred, wrinkling his nose at the light falling on his face, and turned his head to hide in his pillow. His warm... breathing... pillow? His eyes flashed open and he sat up, staring down at Puck. Noah smirked at him, and Kurt blushed all the way up his ears.

"N-Noah, why? How? When?" Kurt stammered, still half asleep.

Noah tugged Kurt back down and wrapped his arms around him. "Go back to sleep, Hummel, it's too fucking early," the jock mumbled. Kurt rubbed his eyes in confusion. "But..." he whispered. Noah peeked at him with one eye. "Hummel. Sleep," he grunted.

Kurt snuggled down into him, vowing to just rest his eyes for another ten minutes.

_Page breaks will now be quotes from the characters._

Puck rolled over and hit the ground with a loud thud. His breath whooshed out of his chest and he coughed, opening his eyes. A rather large, scary looking man was standing over his, staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "Morning, Puckerman," Burt Hummel said.

Noah sat up quickly and fixed his shirt where it had ridden up around his stomach. "Mr Hummel, sir, good morning, sir," he blurted, trying to look as though he hadn't just been spooning the mechanics son.

Kurt rolled onto his back and stretched, yawning hugely. "GOOD MORNING, KURT," Burt bellowed. Kurt shrieked and jumped up, holding his hands up in front of him. "Don't kill me, Barbossa!" the boy screamed, his eyes shut.

Puck chuckled and Kurt went still. The soprano squinted at them, and then straightened up. "Dad, good morning. Did you sleep well?" he said, brushing off his reaction perfectly and beginning to straighten out his bed. Burt laughed, shaking his head. "Morning, son. Finn and Mercedes are upstairs making breakfast... Well, Mercedes is making breakfast, if you wanna join them," Burt said, flicking a glance at Puck.

Kurt slipped his feet in his bunny slippers and shuffled up the stairs out of the room, leaving an awkward Puck and an amused Burt in the basement. Puck cleared his throat nervously and stuck his hand out. "I'm Noah Puckerman, sir," he stuttered.

Burt grasped his hand and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you, officially," he said cheerfully, before yanking Puck close to him and scowling furiously. "You hurt my boy, and I will hunt you down," the mechanic hissed, and Noah whimpered, his bones in his hand grinding painfully. "Okay, okay," he squeaked.

Burt let him go and nodded, then left the basement. Noah sat on the bed, his legs turning to jelly. He shut his eyes, taking a moment to even out his breathing.

"Noah?"

Puck opened his eyes and looked up at the door. Kurt smiled and waved a piece of toast at him. "Coming for breakfast?" he asked, tilting his head.

Puck grinned back and jumped up, bounding up the stairs and snatching Kurt's toast from his hand. "Yum!" he crowed, stuffing it in his mouth. Kurt shrieked and batted him, trying to get his toast back. "Noah!" he squealed, giggling. "What are you doing?" Mercedes asked from the hallway, Finn standing behind her and grinning at them.

_My body is like a rum chocolate soufflé; if I don't warm it up right, it doesn't rise_.

"I think the whole school is in shock," Kurt murmured as he pulled into his usual parking spot. Mercedes snorted and swung the door open. "They don't even know who's in the car, princess, the windows are tinted," she said, jumping down to the ground. Kurt paused in picking up his bag. "Oh yeah," he said, beaming.

Puck jumped out of the back seat of Kurt's navigator and opened the driver door. Kurt looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Your highness," Puck teased, sweeping a mock bow. Kurt slid himself gracefully out of the car, turning his nose up. "Peasant," he greeted.

Puck growled at him playfully and picked him up, slinging the soprano over his shoulder. Kurt screamed. "Puck, you beast, put Kurt down," Finn laughed, grabbing Kurt's bag and keys and locking the car.

Puck trotted off towards the school, holding Kurt up by putting his hand on the boys' upper thigh. Kurt stilled, blushing furiously. Finn squinted at Kurt, ducking a little to see his face. "Puck, I think all the blood went into Kurt's face from being upside down," he said. Puck shrugged his shoulder to get Kurt more securely onto his shoulder, pausing. A wicked smirk spread over his face.

"I don't think it's from being upside down, Finn," Puck remarked, rubbing circles on Kurt's leg. The small boy jerked a little, blushing even harder. "Noah," he whined, kicking the jock in the stomach gently. Finn gave Puck Kurt's bag and rushed off towards the choir room, shouting over his shoulder that he needed to meet Rachel.

Puck carried Kurt into a bathroom and set the soprano down gently. Kurt glared at him, his hair mussed and clothes ruffled. "Puckerman! What was that for?" he complained, turning to the mirror to see the damage. Puck shrugged, leaning on the counter and folding his arms.

"I know that you think I'm a jerk and a bit of a douche, Hummel," he said quietly, watching the other boy tidy himself up. Kurt paused in his preening and flicked a glance at Noah. Puck reached forward and shifted Kurt's hair out of his eyes. "So I'll walk to you class from now on," the jock finished, and spinning on his heel, left the room.

Kurt watched him go, fingers lifting to touch the burning skin that Noah's fingers had inadvertently caressed.

_Oh Bambi, I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy._

Glee club had gotten extremely awkward. Quinn either sat by herself or with Kurt and Mercedes. If Quinn was sitting with them, Puck would sit with Mike and Matt. If Tina was sitting with Mike, then Artie was either by himself or with Finn, which left Matt either with Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt or by himself. Rachel sat next to Finn no matter who he was with. Brittany and Santana sat with each other in the back row.

Mr Schue sat at the front of the choir room, staring around at his students. The Hat of Fate was sitting in his lap, filled with little white slips of paper. Little innocent damning bits of paper. "Alright, Glee clubbers! Can I have your attention, please?" Mr Schue called, finally silencing the chatting that was going on.

Kurt looked at him, fighting to keep a dark scowl from settling over his face. "Great, the Hat of Fate again," he hissed under his breath to Quinn and Mercedes, who giggled at his disdain.

"So, this week's assignment is Happy! You'll be working in pairs, so pick a song together that makes you happy when you sing it, when you read it, when you even hear the name of it. I'll pull out the first name, and we'll go from there," Mr Schue announced, plunging his hand into the hat and swirling it around dramatically. He pulled out a piece of paper and unrolled it. "And the winner is... Brittany!"

Brittany looked at the teacher in confusion. "Yes, Mr Schue?" she said, twirling her hair around her fingers. Santana nudged her in the side. "You gotta go pull a partner for the assignment," the Latino girl whispered. "Oh!" the blonde beamed and skipped up to the hat and stuck her hand in.

She stuck out her tongue as she dug around. "My partner is... Finn," she read off, sounding a little disappointed. Finn smiled at her, and she smiled hesitantly back and she took her piece of paper back to her seat.

Finn bounded down to the piano and snatched out a bit of paper. "Next person to draw is Mercedes," he said happily before returning to his place by Rachel. The black girl strutted her way up to the hat and drew out a name. "The person who is lucky enough to be working with me is... Rachel? Oh, hell to the naw, Mr Schue, come on!" she complained, turning to the Spanish teacher.

He held his hands up and shrugged. "I'm sorry, the Hat of Fate cannot be changed," he said, proclaiming his innocent. Mercedes sighed and glared at Rachel on her way back to her chair.

Rachel stood in front of the group and clasped her hands together. "I'm well aware that we have history together, Mercedes, but I would just like to say what an honour it is to work with someone whose vocal range is almost at my own," she announced, before drawing a name and clearing her throat. "The next person to pick a partner is Quinn," she read.

Quinn trotted up, looking relieved that she didn't have to struggle with the baby weight any longer and pulled out a name. "I'll be working with Matt," she said, smiling at the jock that came up and helped her back to her seat. The black boy returned and drew a name out of the hat. "Mike," Matt stated simply, and then sat back down.

The Asian boy walked up to the hat and pulled a name out quietly. "Artie," he said, sounding extremely relieved. The wheeled boy rolled past him and high fived him on the way to the Hat of Fate. "Santana, it's your turn," he said.

Santana hopped up and sauntered down to the hat, smirking and winking at Puck. She pulled a name and opened it, her face falling. "Oh, I'll be working with Tina," she said, looking at the gothic girl. Tina smiled at her nervously, and Santana nodded at her.

Mr Schue stood up as Santana went back to her chair. "So I guess that just leaves us with Kurt and Puck. Pick wisely, you guys. One of these performances will be chosen by two mystery judges to be performed at the next Cheerio's meet, so do your best and sing your heart out! Alright, you can all go," he said happily.

Kurt stared at him in silent horror. _Cheerio's meet? Happy? ...Puck? For the love of Gucci, I'm doomed!_

**Authors note: So here is chapter two, people! Word count: 1696. If you have any suggestions for what duets you want to hear the Glee kids sing, let me know! Remember, the assignment is "Happy" and your pairs are:**

**Brittany and Finn.**

**Mercedes and Rachel.**

**Quinn and Matt.**

**Mike and Artie.**

**Santana and Tina.**

**Kurt and Puck.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Its Weird

**Authors note: Oh my god, I'm so terrible. It's been ages since I even opened this to write anything, and I still can't think of anything to write!**

**Last chapter I left you with a duets competition! Your pairs were Brittany and Finn, Mercedes and Rachel, Quinn and Matt, Mike and Artie, Santana and Tina, and Kurt and Puck. The assignment is "Happy". However, in this story, I am switching Matt to Sam as Dijon Talton has left the cast and I don't really know how to characterise him. I also know that Mike can't actually sing, but I'm making him be able to anyway because he's adorable and I love him.**

**Notes: Kurt/Santana/Artie singing is in bold, Puck/Tina/Mercedes/Mike in italics, and together in bold italics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I represent the actors Mark Salling, Chris Colfer, Amber Riley, Lea Michele and Cory Monteith, Kevin McHale, Jayma Mays, Matthew Morrison, Jenna Ushkowitz, Dianna Agron, Naya Rivera, Heather Morris, Mike O'Malley, Harry Shum Jr, Dijon Talton, Chord Overstreet or Jane Lynch.**

Kurt sat at the piano awkwardly, tracing circles on the polished black wood. "I'm not singing that, Puckerman," he sighed, frowning at the jock.

"Oh come on, Kurt, Bad Touch is totally a happy song!" Puck insisted, poking Kurt in the temple.

Kurt batted his hand away, scowling. "I'm not singing that trash!" he snapped, shoving the bench back from the piano and standing up, putting his hands on his hips.

Puck blinked at him, taking in the angry stance. He softened a little at the defensiveness and slight fear in the younger boys' eyes. "You're worried that if we sing about sex on stage, that Karofsky and the hockey jocks will come after you and beat the shit out of you," he noted.

Kurt flinched, ducking his head. "Don't think you wouldn't have done the same thing, Puck," he murmured.

Puck bit his lip, thinking, and then sat at the piano and lifted the key cover. "How about this, then?" he said, starting to play quietly.

Kurt sat next to him and watched, his head still bowed.

Puck started singing.

"_It's feelin' like the time's run out  
But the hour glass just flipped itself over again  
The sun is slowly sinking down  
But on the other side a new day awaits to begin_"

_If you dare to believe in life_  
_You might realise that there's no time for talkin'_  
_Or just wait around while the innocent die."_

Kurt joined in at the chorus, harmonising softly with the other boy.

"_**No more, we're gonna lose everything  
If we believe all the lies  
I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe**_

_**No more, this one's runnin' on empty**_  
_**And there's no reason why**_  
_**You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe**_

**We been in the dark for way too long  
But when we turn around we see light shine through the haze  
So forget about who was wrong  
'Cause I've never been more ready to turn this page  
****  
****If you swear you believe in life**  
**Embrace forgiveness 'cause it's all that I'm askin'**  
**_Or keep holdin' out while the innocent die_**

_**No more, we're gonna lose everything  
If we believe all the lies  
I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe**_

**_No more, this one's runnin' on empty_**  
**_And there's no reason why_**  
**_You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe_**

_I love the days when I don't wear underwear. Full Commando._

_**No more, we're gonna lose everything  
If we believe all the lies  
I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe**_

_**No more, this one's runnin' on empty**_  
_**And there's no reason why**_  
_**You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe**_

**No more, we're gonna lose everything**  
**If we believe all the lies**  
_You may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe  
_**You may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe  
**_**I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe**_

_If you swear you believe in life_

**No more**, _gonna lose everything_

**Oh, I said no more, **_**we're so quick to lose everything**_

**No more, we're gonna lose everything**

_Oh, I said no more_..."

Puck's fingers slowly trailed to a stop on the keys, and he lifted his head when the rest of the club burst into applause. Kurt giggled a little next to him and patted his thigh softly.

"That was beautiful, guys, but... it wasn't really _happy_," Mr Schue said, frowning at them.

Puck shrugged. "The song is about the person you love giving you hope and strength and you doing the same for them. To me, it's happy, and I'm happy singing it," he said, standing up. Kurt stood behind him, a soft hand on his shoulder to support him. Mr Schue shrugged, as if to say 'what can I do?'

The Spanish teacher turned to the group as Kurt and Puck took their seats, and announced the next performers.

"Alright, next up we have Brittany and Finn, singing Happy, by NeverShoutNever!" he said, clapping in encouragement. The blonde hopped up from her seat and bounced down to the floor with a massive smile on her face, followed by a slightly sullen looking Finn.

Kurt tuned them out in favour of sending shy little glances at Puck out of the corner of his eye. Mercedes tugged on his sleeve, and the fashionistas leaned together. "How did you get Noah 'I'm-a-badass-check-out-my-guns' Puckerman to sing such a pretty song?" the black girl hissed at him quietly. Kurt shrugged and shot another look at Puck. "I didn't," he replied simply, sitting up straight.

He looked at Puck again, only to meet the other boys smirking eyes. Kurt blushed bright red and looked down at his lap, smacking Mercedes on the leg lightly when she started giggling.

_Puck's POV_

The little soprano kept looking at him every few seconds, Puck noted with a grin, watching his best friend dance awkwardly next to Brittany who was pulling off some hot and super flexible moves. Santana leaned on his arm and squished her breasts against him. "So, Puckerman, that was like, totally hot. You and me at Breadstix tonight?" she purred, fluttering her lashes.

Puck shrugged with his free arm, pushing her away gently. "Nah, I'm doing shit at Finn's place," he brushed her off.

Santana scowled. "You mean shit with that little faggot?" she snapped, her eyes spitting fire. Puck glared at her, which made her seem to wilt a little. "You're one to talk," he hissed, and the Latino girls' eyes slid to Brittany, who was waving at her enthusiastically.

"It's weird," Santana said after a moment of silence. Puck looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Being attracted to her," the girl amended, and Puck chuckled. "It's weird being attracted to him," he said, moving his gaze to catch Hummel staring at him again. He smirked as the boy flushed and darted his gaze away.

Santana pressed her fingers to her mouth, stifling a laugh. "I'm glad it's him that stole you away," she whispered, clapping when Brittany and Finn finished singing. She stood up and brushed off the back of her long jacket.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked, finally looking at her again. Santana nodded her head to Tina, who was already waiting down by the piano for her. "Wish me luck," she demanded. Puck nodded, then stared at her when she took off the jacket, revealing tight black jeans, a pair of hideously bright green Converse, a black shirt with Escape The Fate emblazoned over it.

_Normal POV_

She stood with her back to Tina's, facing away from the group.

"Dear diary. Mood: Apathetic," Tina said, before Santana spun them around.

"My life is spiralling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert. It sucks cause they play some of my favourite songs like Stab My Heart Because I Love You and Rip Apart My Soul, and of course, Stabby Rip Stab Stab."

Tina spun them back around and picked up where Santana left off. "And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either – like that guy from that band can do... Some days, y'know..."

Santana draped an arm around Tina's shoulders as she came to stand next to her and they started singing.

"**I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be.  
You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me  
I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag  
'Cause our dudes look like chicks, and our chicks look like dykes  
Cause emo is one step below transvestite**

_I'm dark and sensitive with low self esteem  
The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week  
Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun  
They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one_

_**Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo**_

**When I get depressed I cut my wrist in every direction  
**_Hearing songs about getting dumped gives me an erection  
_**I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
**_I tell my friends I bleed black and cry during classes  
_**I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth  
**_You can read me "Catcher in the Rye" and watch me jack off  
_**I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
**_If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right.  
_  
_**I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
Screw Xbox I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hit my parentals  
I must be emo**_

_**Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be emo**_

**My parents don't get me ya know  
**_They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy. Well, a couple guys. But, I mean it's the 2000's. Can't 2... or 4 dudes make out with each other without being gay?  
_**I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways.  
**_I don't know diary, sometimes I think you are the only one that gets me. __**You're my best friend.**_

**... I feel like tacos."**

By the time they finished singing, everyone was laughing so hard that Mike had fallen out of his seat and Puck was crying. "Oh, my ribs!" Mercedes cackled, hugging her stomach. Even Mr Schue was laughing too hard to tell them off for the language used in their song.

Kurt high fived Tina when she sat down next to them, looking a little out of breath but extremely pleased with herself.

Next up was Quinn and the new kid Sam, who took Matt's place after he transferred out. They sang a pretty version of Come On Get Higher, but it was just simple and average, without any real emotion put into it. Still, everyone applauded for them and complimented Sam on his guitar playing. They took the praise gracefully, knowing they didn't do well enough to win the competition.

After them, Rachel dragged Mercedes up to the stage and prattled for a few minutes before Mercedes busted in with the start of the song.

"_Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon so sweet,  
__Little girls' double-dutch on the concrete._"

Rachel sang with her, looking disgruntled. They put on a very nice performance, but the tension between the two girls was visible and disrupted the happiness of the song, which Rachel didn't hesitate to scold Mercedes about once they had finished and everyone applauded a little louder to try and drown her out.

Mr Schue stood up and flapped his hands to quieten everyone down. "Alright guys, one more performance, and then I'll reveal the judges and the winner of the competition! Can we get a round of applause for Mike Chang and Artie Abrams!" he bowed off and sat down on his chair off to the side.

Mike wheeled Artie up to the front and picked up a stool, half sitting on it and smiling at the others.

The band started playing and the two glee clubbers started singing.

"_In a field outside of town we could always be alone  
Carry a blanket maybe a basket - and that's it  
Innocence was the key, I was locked up never free  
Until you turned me_

**Like vines we intertwined **_(like vines we intertwined)_**  
Carelessly growing up and growing old  
Life was on our tongues **_(on our tongues)_**  
And it tasted heavenly so good**

_**I wake up and I feel alone  
I was just asleep  
Right where I belong  
Inside this sad, sad song**_

**I knew this was a dream it was too good to be true  
Coincidences were a bit much too**  
_**Who wants to wake up?  
Who wants to lose it?  
Who wants to live in this place?**_  
**I don't, so I'll be sleeping in**

**Like vines we intertwined **_(like vines we intertwined)_**  
Carelessly growing up and growing old  
Life was on our tongues **_(on our tongues)_**  
It tasted heavenly so good**

_**I wake up and I feel alone  
I was just asleep  
Right where I belong  
Inside this sad, sad song."**_

Here Mike got up and did a dorky little dance number, to the amusement of everyone else.

_"Blankets here keep me from cold  
Holding tightly my pillows_  
**Frantically searching for her  
Inside my head she's somewhere**  
_**She is somewhere**_

_**I wake up and I feel alone  
I was just asleep  
Right where I belong  
Inside this sad, sad song**_

**I wake up and I feel alone  
**_**I was just asleep  
Right where I belong  
**__Inside this sad, sad, sad song..."_

The music dropped off after a little crescendo bit, and everyone applauded. A few people even stood up and patted Artie on the back. Puck fist-bumped Mike as he collapsed breathlessly into the chair next to him, his leg bouncing rapidly. "That was so cool," Mike murmured, grinning relentlessly.

_How can you do a duet by yourself? It's like vocal masturbation or something._

Mr Schue had already revealed the mystery judges, who were – of course – Miss Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester. He was looking over the scorecards while the club sat in silence, everyone crossing their fingers and listening to Coach Sylvester's speech.

"This Cheerio's meet is important, so if you screw up your performance, I will screw up your lives. This will be the single defining moment in your pathetic measly little life, and just think about all the humiliation and depression that will follow if you mess up and embarrass yourself in front of the thousands of people who are coming to watch my Cheerio's win," she threatened.

Coach Sylvester had lightened up a little on the Glee club, but she still ranked her Cheerio's number one importance in the school, and anything that endangered her cheerleaders was going to be destroyed.

"Okay, Sue, Emma, thank you for coming and being our judges for our little duets competition," Mr Schue said, giving a little nerdy wiggle and pointing at them, winking at Miss Pillsbury who looked very uncomfortable.

Mr Schue cleared his throat and held up the piece of paper with the names of the winners on it. "Drum roll, please!" he said, pointing at Finn who drummed his feet on the floor. "And, the winner iiiiis..." he read out slowly, building suspense.

Santana leaned forward. "Give it up, Mr S, I can see through the paper! Mike and Artie won," she said, smirking when Mr Schue pouted and the rest of the club laughed.

"Woo!" Mike said, jumping to his feet and pumping his arms. Everyone applauded loudly, including a few cat calls and wolf whistles. Mike ran up to where Artie was sitting between Mr Schue and Coach Sylvester. He high five'd the be-speckled boy and shook hands with the Coach and Mr Schue, holding up the little trophy.

Kurt looked over at Puck, still clapping. Puck was staring at him, smirking softly, his chocolate eyes smouldering. The soprano's breath caught in his throat and he tore his gaze away quickly. He pressed his hand to his throat, feeling his heart beat faster than usual.

_What was that look?_ Kurt thought to himself, not daring to look over again. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_

Mercedes looked at him in concern. "You alright, white boy?" she murmured, touching his arm lightly. Kurt smiled at her and nodded, but his brow was still furrowed in confusion.

_Why do I feel so warm?_

**Authors Note: So I finally updated :D Word count: 2680. I really have no excuse except for I couldn't think of anything to write, and I got a temporary job even though I spend most of the time I should be working at home feeling ill.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and the performances! Here's the credits:**

**Brittany and Finn: Happy – NeverShoutNever!**

**Quinn and Sam (previously Matt): Come On Get Higher – Matt Nathanson**

**Mike and Artie: We Intertwined – The Hush Sound**

**Santana and Tina: Emo Kid – Adam and Andrew**

**Mercedes and Rachel: Put Your Records On – Corinne Bailey Rae**

**And the pi****èce de résistance, Kurt and Puck with Dare to Believe by Boyce Avenue!**

**Review if you liked it, or if you want to give insights about my lack of updating/song choices/anything else you think I could work on!**


	5. Happy Belated Holidays, love Jesse

**Authors note: Again, it's been forever since my last update, but I've actually had this filler written for a while and I just haven't uploaded it because when I went to do it the week before Chrissie, my computer shut down! But here it is now: the holiday filler. And I'll hopefully be able to post chapter four either today or tomorrow. :D**

**Ps: from now on, I'll start referring to Noah as Noah when it's from Kurt's point of view, and Puck when it's Noah's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I represent the actors Mark Salling, Chris Colfer, Mike O'Malley, Corey Monteith or Romy Rosemont.**

Kurt curled up on the sofa, his mug of hot chocolate nearly burning his hands as he watched Noah through the steam. The jock was standing by the bookshelf, wiggling a little to the Christmas music playing on the radio. Kurt giggled. "Are you attempting to dance, Noah?" he asked, taking a noisy sip of his drink.

Puck flushed and mock-scowled at him. "I can dance better than you can, Hummel," he snapped, folding his arms. He blinked as a wicked grin flashed over Kurt's face. The small boy got up and slinked closer to him, leaning his hands on the shelf behind Puck so they were practically pressed together.

"Would you bet on that?" Kurt purred, looking up through his lashes at Noah.

_I thought that being you were some, you know, new generation of dude who saw things differently. Who just kind of came into the world knowing what it's taken me years of struggling to figure out._

Puck smirked and pushed Kurt back a little. "Definitely! You think you can beat me?" he teased, looming over Kurt a little.

Kurt laughed and stuck his tongue out. "Definitely. I mean, have you seen these guns?" he teased back, flexing his muscles. Noah mock swooned and squeezed his arm, putting on a high pitched voice. "Oh, Kurt, you're so strong," he said, batting his lashes.

Kurt squeaked then burst into giggles. "N-Noah!" he wheezed, smacking the jock on the arm. Noah grinned at him until he calmed down. Kurt took a couple of deep breaths to regain his composure and fanned himself with his hand. "What are you willing to bet that I can beat you?" he said after clearing his throat.

Puck shrugged. "What do you want if you win?" he asked, leaning on the bookshelves. Kurt blinked. "Um, you cook me dinner for a week," he replied instantly as if he already had it thought out, "And if you win?"

Puck tugged on a strand of Kurt's hair. "You let me style you for a week, _including _what you wear to school," he said finally. Kurt gaped at him. "No way!" the small boy shrieked, pinching Puck's wrist. Puck got up super close and leaned down so his nose was nearly touching Kurt's. "Then none of the delicious Puckerman cooking you secretly crave," he whispered.

Kurt whined, pouting. He made his eyes as big as he could and stared at Noah quietly. The jock just raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Nng, okay! Fine, fine, if you win – IF, then you can style me for a week," Kurt grumbled, sticking his hand out. Noah grasped it and shook firmly, smirking at him.

_Why do I get the feeling I'll regret this? _Kurt thought.

_Now get out of here. And take some time to think whether or not any of your friends on the football team would have done that for you._

Kurt isn't sure when they moved from hilarious mock break dancing moves (seriously, who knew Noah could crump?) to this, but he sure isn't going to complain any time soon.

Puck looked down as Kurt snuggled closer to his chest, and nuzzled the soprano's hair gently. He hummed along to the song as they swayed, locked tight in each other's arms.

Kurt sighed quietly; his breath leaving a warm patch on Puck's skin for a second, and Puck watched as his eyes slowly drifted shut. A small smile drifted lazily onto the brunettes face, and Puck beamed in response. He shut his eyes and rested his cheek on top of Kurt's head, being careful not to ruffle his hair.

_Meanwhile..._

Burt and Carole stood outside on the footpath, watching the two boys dance to faint strains of Christmas music. Carole squeezed Burt's arm gently, sniffling. "Look at them, honey," she murmured.

Burt couldn't take his eyes off his son; the way his fingers were twined in the taller boys shirt, the little smile, how he looked completely safe and relaxed in Puckermans arms. "Yeah," he said.

Carole leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling at the happy picture her surrogate son and his friend made.

Burt cleared his throat wetly and patted her hand. "Let's go out to dinner tonight, we wouldn't want to interrupt them," he said, his voice a little watery. Carole shifted her hand to twine her fingers with his. "Yeah, maybe we can bring back some dessert for Kurt, that vanilla pudding stuff he likes maybe," she said, turning and walking towards the car.

Burt watched the window for a couple more seconds as Puckerman stroked his hand down Kurt's back slowly, stopping just shy of the waistband of his jeans and shifting back up.

He nodded determinedly and turned to follow Carole.

"He's growing up," he whispered into the cold air, looking up at the sky. Warmth filled him inside, and he smiled before getting in the car and squeezing Carole's hand. "Where do you want to go for dinner, love?" he asked.

**Authors note: So this is the end of the holiday filler :D I hope you all liked it! Word count: 833. I know Puck is a little OOC, but it's Christmas! I hope you all had a great holiday! PS: I'm turning 18 on the 12****th**** of January! Woo, excited =D. So review if you liked it and chapter four should be up shortly.**

**Chapter teaser: **_**"Dad, I think I'm responsible enough to be able to stay home by myself for a week while you're on vacation with Carole."**_

"_**Go for Puckerman." "This is Noah Puckerman?" "Yeah, who's asking?" "This is Burt Hummel."**_


	6. Chapter 4: Shoes, or Whatever

**Authors Note: READ ME READ ME READ ME!**

**Okay, firstly I'd like to say that I know I'm a terrible updater, and I apologize. Secondly, I always say "streeetch" when I can't reach something. Thirdly, I didn't have all too high hopes for this fic, but so many people have put it on their faves or their story alert or even made ME a fave author! AND I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THAT. You have no idea how scared I was that everyone would hate what I wrote and I'm so glad you guys have all supported me, which makes me super determined to finish this fic.**

**I have no real plan for where this is going to go, I really just take it from ideas I get at the end of each chapter or when I read it over next time I go to write. WHICH MEANS, the sneak preview is even a sneak preview for me! I'll be including one at the end of each chapter so if you have ideas for what could happen next, review and tell me =D I treasure your input because you the audience are the only reason this story is still going.**

**Read, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I represent the actors Mark Salling, Chris Colfer, Mike O'Malley, Romy Rosemont, Corey Monteith, Lea Michele, Harry Shum Jr or Jenna Ushkowitz.**

Kurt was sitting on his father's bed, legs folded and tucked up to his chest, systematically taking everything out of Burt's suitcase and folding it. "So you're okay with being alone while Carole and I are away? Finn's going to be at Rachel's, but I'm sure her parents won't mind if you stay with them as well, they're lovely people and you could even share a room with Rachel, it'd be like a sleepover every night," Burt jabbered on, fretting over Kurt.

Kurt grinned and quickly packed all of Burt's things neatly into the suitcase. "I'll be fine, Tina is coming over tonight for sushi and movies, and I'm perfectly able to keep myself fed and looked after," he said, getting up and adjusting his jeans, tightening the belt.

Burt eyed him, once again taking in the worn AC/DC shirt and slightly baggy blue jeans. "I can't believe you let him take all your hair product," he mumbled to his son.

Kurt swept his hands through his hair and held it up into a faux-hawk, pouting dramatically. "Are you saying it doesn't suit me," he joked.

Burt chuckled and shook his head. "I'm saying... it kind of suits you, y'know," he responded, shutting his suitcase and zipping it up.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but Carole poked her head around the door. "Burt, honey, are you ready to go?" she said, putting in her earrings carefully. Kurt beamed at her.

"Yeah, just..." Burt eyed Kurt again, and folded his arms. "Are you sure you'll be safe? No parties, no car crashes, no burning the house down? I wouldn't mind if you had someone come to stay with you, and you know that I don't mind you having a couple of drinks as long as you don't get drunk."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, matching his dad's pose instinctively. "Dad, I think I'm responsible enough to be able to stay home by myself for a week while you're on vacation with Carole," he snapped.

Burt sighed and ran his fingers though his hair and nodded. "Okay, okay. I'll drop it. Just remember to check in with me or Carole, or Rachel's dads."

_Can you do that with the game on the line and ten gorillas bearing down on you wanting nothing more than to taste your sweet virgin blood?_

Puck groaned and rolled over, slapping his hand on the ground and pulling his jeans towards him. He fished his phone out of the pocket and peered at it blearily, then flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Go for Puckerman," he mumbled, yawning.

"_This Noah Puckerman?"_ came a deep voice from the other end of the line.

Puck sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes and – in a moment of paranoia – scanned his room. "Yeah... Who's askin'?" he said suspiciously. After all, this wouldn't be the first time some husband from the past has called him up and threatened him.

"_This is Burt Hummel."_

Puck squeaked and dropped the phone. He lunged for it and grasped it triumphantly... and fell off the bed. He put the phone back to his ear, still wheezing. "Good morning, Mr Hummel, sir. How are you?" he spluttered.

Burt chuckled. "_I need you to do me a favour, Puckerman. See, me and my partner are taking a vacation for a week,_" he said.

Puck nodded, and blinked. "Well... Lucky you, sir?" he said, a little weirded out.

"_Finn is staying at Rachel's while we're gone, but Kurt is at home. By himself. I want you to go over and stay with him if you feel like it's best. There's beer in the fridge in the garage, and the cupboard is fully stocked. If you feel like you need to be there, just go. Push your way in if he tries to protest."_

Puck stared at his reflection in the gap of the mirror he could see under his bed. He looked terrified. "Um, okay," he stuttered.

"_Look, I know how you've treated him in the past. I get that you're still half trying to make amends. But I also know that when Kurt is around you, he smiles. And not that little fake smile he gives when he's with his friends talking about... shoes, or whatever. A real honest to God smile. And he hasn't smiled like that since his Mom died. Please. I need to know you can take care of him,"_ Burt sighed.

Puck sat up slowly. "I will, Mr Hummel, sir. I'll pack up a few things just in case he calls and I'll be there tomorrow night to stay with him, coz I know he has plans with Tina tonight," Puck assured him.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Puck leaned back against his bed and ran his hand over his face, sighing. He checked the time on his phone and stood up slowly, stretching. "What to take, what to take?" he mumbled to himself, opening his drawers and poking around in it listlessly. Puck blinked once, then sucked in his breath sharply. "Oh god, staying with Kurt for a week," he said. He dashed to his door and opened it. "Jenny!" he bellowed.

A small girl popped her head out of the kitchen. "Yeah?" she asked, munching on a cookie.

"Help me," Puck whimpered. Jenny rolled her eyes and trotted down the hallway into his room. She froze at the explosion of clothes all over his bed and floor.

"Noah?" she said cautiously, turning to him. Her brother had squished himself into a corner, a duffle bag hugged to his chest.

"I'm staying with Kurt and I don't know what to wear," he replied weakly.

Jenny laughed.

With quick fingers, she sorted his clothes out into neatly folded stacks of jeans, shirts, tanks, button ups and sweats. "Okay. So this Kurt boy, what's he into?" she asked, inspecting everything.

"Fashion. Um, musicals. Singing?" Puck offered, watching his sister closely. In mere seconds, a pile of clothing was selected and the rest was neatly put away.

Puck beamed at Jenny and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, sis," he mumbled into her hair. She patted his back comfortingly. "Anytime, big bro," she replied.

_He's on Team Gay. No straight boy dyes his hair to look like Linda Evangelista circa 1993._

Kurt snuggled into his blankets, sighing happily. He had had an amazing night with Tina, pigging out on pizza and soda and chips, watching reruns of America's Next Top Model and Project Runway, giving mani-pedis and facials and gossiping about everything under the moon.

He closed his eyes and settled down. Not five minutes later, his eyes snapped open and he sat up, then grabbed his phone and dashed into his wardrobe. He smudged himself into the corner and frantically dialled with trembling fingers. His gasping breath and the pounding of his heartbeat were the only things he could hear.

"_Mmwhut,_" said a sleepy voice.

"Noah, there's someone in my house, I swear I heard fucking footsteps above my room and oh my god what if he comes down to the basement and kills me, I'm too young to die I don't wanna die, Noah, oh fuck fuck fuck," Kurt hoarsely whispered into the phone.

There was a thud on the other end of the line, followed by some rustling. "_Don't hang up the fucking phone, Hummel. Where's your spare house key?"_ Noah asked.

Kurt sobbed and curled up. "Above the doorframe," he whispered, pulling a pile of blankets over top of himself.

"_I'm on my way, Kurt. Can you still hear the footsteps?"_

Kurt shook his head, crying furiously now. "No, everything's quiet, please please hurry what if he's in my room?" he gasped. He could hear Noah's car start in the background and the squeal of breaks as he pulled out of his driveway.

"_Kurt, honey, is Tina still there?"_ Noah said in a calm voice.

"No, she went home about half an hour ago," Kurt replied.

"_I'm pulling up now."_ Sure enough, Kurt could hear the thunderous roar of Noah's truck. "_I've got a bat, baby, and I'm unlocking the front door."_

Kurt hugged himself tightly. He heard the front door creak open quietly and soft footsteps. The footsteps disappeared briefly, and he just pressed the phone closer to his hear and listened to Noah's breathing.

"_I'm coming to the door of your room. There's no one else upstairs or on the first floor. I'm going to tap three times on your door and then come in. Where are you?"_ Noah asked quietly.

The three taps came, and then the door opened. "The wardrobe," Kurt whispered. The light clicked on and he stared at the thin line of light around the doorframe. There was an opening and closing sound, and then three quiet taps on the door of the wardrobe. Kurt sucked in his breath and held it.

"Kurt?" Noah's voice echoed in his ear. Kurt sobbed and dropped his phone, flinging himself out of the wardrobe and against Noah's chest. Warm arms wrapped around him tightly, the fingers of one of the large hands sliding into his hair.

"Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah," Kurt sobbed into the jocks chest, snuggling closer. He was gently lifted off his feet and carried to his bed, then tucked up in Noah's lap.

"I'm here now, Kurt. Don't be afraid, I'm here and I'll protect you," Noah whispered soothingly, placing a soft kiss on the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt curled up tighter and shut his eyes.

_Their school statue is a giant, bronze of a great white shark eating a seal pup. It weighs three tons._

Puck stroked his hand over the back of Kurt's neck softly, his other arm firm around the small boys waist. He felt Kurt's face heat up. "Noah, where's your shirt?" the brunette squeaked, sitting up properly. Puck chuckled.

"Well, you were in a bit of a panic, I only had time to grab my bag and shove on some jeans," he replied. Kurt slowly turned scarlet, staring at Puck's chest. He frowned and got closer.

"Is that a nipple ring?" he asked in surprise. Soft fingers gently tugged on it and Puck hissed softly. "Oh! Sorry," Kurt said, pulling his hand away.

Puck shook his head. "It didn't hurt," he mumbled.

Kurt tilted his head. "Then why did you... _Oh,"_ he said, his eyes widening in shock. The shock faded to curiosity and he tugged on it again, giggling when Puck shifted under him.

"Hummel, you'll get me hard," Puck snapped. Kurt's eyes gleamed wickedly, and he leaned forward and gently took the ring in his teeth and tugged. "Guh," Puck groaned, his fingers tangling in Kurt's hair again. The boy gave his nipple a little farewell kitten lick and then lay down.

"G'night, Pucky," he mumbled.

Puck blinked, leaning over to check on him. "Asleep?" he muttered. It was then he realised that Kurt smelled a little like beer. He leaned closer and sniffed, then rolled his eyes. "Stupid princess, getting drunk," he said, shaking his head. He lay down behind the soprano and draped his arm casually over Kurt's waist, tucking the smaller boy tight against him.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

**End note: So that's the end of the chapter :D Did you like it? I wasn't actually going to have Puck come over tonight, but the same thing happened to a friend recently and I thought it was absolutely hilarious so I threw it in there.**

**Review it? Also, if you feel like my stories need to be beta'd and you would like to offer, go ahead. Message me with your name, username, and links to other stories you've beta'd.**

**Chapter five sneak peek: **_**"Morning, boozy. Blueberries or chocolate chips?**_

"_**I don't want you hanging around with him, Kurt; he's not a good person." "So says someone who's been his friend for sixteen years."**_


	7. Chapter 5: Let's go before I die

**Authors note: I love it when people review me and tell me they want more of my story :D It's like a mega confidence boost.**

**Cheez, I don't know where you are at the moment, but it's so hot here in New Zealand! And yes, stupid Jess decided to go grocery shopping in jeans and a tshirt. Haha, yeah, laugh it up. It's so funny. I bought a really cute skirt though :3**

**ANYWAY. Last time I left you with Drunk!Paranoid!Kurtie being rescued by Fearless!Puck. Let's see where this takes us, yes?**

Kurt wandered into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He grinned sheepishly at Noah who was standing at the oven, spatula in hand. The jock waved the spatula cheerily. "Morning, boozy! Blueberries or chocolate chips?" he said.

Kurt groaned and sat down at the table, plunking his head on the cold wood. "I'm really not hungry, Noah. But thank you anyway," he mumbled. A warm hand stroked down the back of his neck gently.

"You want some toast? It'll help settle your tummy," Noah asked. Kurt hmm'ed in agreement.

Soon enough, two slices of plain toast were sitting in front of him, steaming slightly from the toaster. Kurt stared at it blearily, yawning. "I had the strangest dream last night. I was in this castle, and I was dressed as a princess and I was like 'oh no, when will my knight come to rescue me,' and then one rode up and I thought it was you but it wasn't – it was Rachel! And then she sang to the dragon and it's head like, _exploded_ and then I woke up," Kurt babbled as he nibbled on his toast.

Noah stared at him from across the table, fork in hand halfway to his mouth. Kurt blushed and shut up. "Berry... made a dragons head explode?" Noah chuckled.

Kurt threw a corner of toast at him. "Shut up! It was a dream," he grumbled.

Noah smirked at him wickedly. "I bet it wasn't the only dream you had."

_You look like a technicolor zebra._

Kurt sat silently as Noah drove them to school. The jock was singing along with the radio at the top of his lungs, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to smile at his antics.

_What did he mean by that? Oh god, I hope I didn't do anything stupid. Wait... What? Was he in my room last night?_ Kurt stopped his inner tirade and turned to Noah. "Were you in my room last night?" he asked.

Noah shrugged. "You like, totally leeched onto me and wouldn't let go, and it's easier to sleep with a warm body in the bed," he replied. Kurt nodded quietly as Noah grinned at him and went back to singing.

The soprano rested his head on the window and shut his eyes, humming along to the music as they drove. He had just about dozed off when the truck jerked to a stop and the engine cut off, silencing the music. Kurt yawned and stretched, blinking his eyes open.

"Uh oh..." Noah hissed. Kurt followed Noah's line of sight, and groaned when he saw a furious Finn standing in front of Noah's truck, glaring at them. Kurt slung his satchel over his shoulder and got out of the car warily. Finn stomped around to his door and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the truck and slamming the door.

"What the hell?" Noah yelled, jumping out and rounding the car.

Finn loomed over him threateningly. "Don't touch Kurt, he doesn't need you rubbing off on him," Finn snarled.

Noah smirked and winked at Kurt. "I don't know about that, Hudson, I don't think he'd mind."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head.

Finn shoved Noah. "Get the fuck away from him, he's mine!" the taller boy yelled.

"Yours?" Kurt asked, but he was ignored.

"You've taken everything away from me! First you took football, and then you took Quinn, you took Glee away and I'm sure as hell not letting you take Kurt as well! He. Is. Mine. Do you understand me?" Finn growled.

Noah laughed dryly. "Kurt is yours? Then why did he call me last night? Why was it me who spent the night with him? Why is it he's disgusted at _you_ right now?" the mohawked boy murmured.

Finn turned to look at Kurt, who was indeed scowling at him in distaste. "You!" Finn shouted, pointing at Kurt.

The small boy stepped back, hands gripping the strap of his bag so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Finn grabbed Kurt's shoulders and shook him roughly, making the soprano cry out in shock. "I don't want you hanging around with him, Kurt!" Finn ordered.

Kurt wrenched his shoulders out of Finn's grasp and sneered at him. "You can't tell me who I can be friends with, Finn. You're not my step-brother yet, and even if you were, I'm still older than you," the ruffled boy snapped.

"He's not a good person!" Finn yelled, getting right up into Kurt's face.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "So says someone who's been his friend for sixteen years," he replied quietly.

Finn was shocked into silence and he stepped back. Kurt took his chances and dashed past Finn, straight into Noah, who curled his arm around Kurt's shoulder protectively.

"Stay away from him if you know what's good for you," Finn said weakly.

Kurt sighed and turned to walk away. "Stay away from us," he whispered.

_Hit me, 'cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!_

Kurt was sitting on the bench in the girls' bathroom, watching Santana fix her makeup. Finally, she snapped her compact shut and levelled her gaze at him. "Okay, you've been staring at me for ten minutes, either man up and tell me what's up with you or piss off," she said.

Puck rubbed Kurt's shoulder comfortingly. "Finn," was all he said. Santana softened and leaned her hip against the bench, folding her arms.

"What did he do to you, Porcelain?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern.

Kurt shrugged and swung his feet a little, leaning into Puck's touch. The jock tightened his hand on the small boys shoulder for reassurance. "He... tried to claim me. Told Noah that I was his and he shook me and yelled at me," Kurt mumbled.

Puck hugged him, tucking the brunettes head under his chin. Small shivers were racking the boys' whole body.

Santana growled. "I am going to beat him up so bad he'll be singing backwards," she snarled.

Puck shook his head at the Latino girl. "Look, he may be a total asshole, but Kurt doesn't want him hurt," he said.

Kurt snorted, wiping his eyes. "I don't give a _fuck_ if he gets hurt, I just don't want you and San to get in trouble and leave me here all alone," he joked. Puck stroked his hand through Kurt's soft brown hair, his heart aching for the smaller boy. Santana's eyes were wet, but she didn't say anything; instead turning back to finish fixing her hair and makeup. Kurt sighed softly, his hot breath warming Puck's collarbones.

"I totally bit Noah's piercing last night," he said suddenly. Puck turned scarlet when Santana stared at him in the mirror with shocked eyes. The look then turned wicked and she smirked.

"How did he react?" she purred, hopping up onto the counter next to Kurt. Puck covered Kurt's mouth, still blushing.

"Let's get going to Glee before I die, okay?"

_If you tell anyone this, I'll deny it – but I like being in Glee club. It's the best part of my day, okay?_

Kurt settled himself in between Santana and Mercedes, wiggling his fingers with his bestie and tucking his bag neatly under his chair. He turned to the black girl and smiled at her. "I feel like we haven't spoken in ages!" he said apologetically.

Mercedes giggled and nudged him lightly. "It's been a day or two since we sat down and had an actual conversation, but I don't mind, boo. You've been busy with your new man," she teased.

Kurt blushed and looked over at Noah, who was awkwardly trading jokes with Mike and Artie while Finn glared daggers into the back of his head.

"So what happened last night after Tina left? I drove past this morning to see if you were still in and I saw Puck's truck parked diagonally over your lawn with the windows down," Mercedes asked.

Santana leaned forward to talk around Kurt. "Our little Ladyface got his drink on and came onto Puckerman, didn't you, Kurtie?" she said, smirking evilly.

Kurt smacked her on the shoulder, blushing again. "San!" he hissed in embarrassment.

Mercedes cackled. "Oh ho ho, he did, did he? And what did the Puckzilla have to say about that?"

"I believe it was 'you'll get me hard, Hummel' and 'Guh'," Kurt said primly, crossing one leg over the other and folding his hands in his lap. Santana and Mercedes burst into laughter, making everyone look at them strangely.

Mr Schue walked into the room with a red velvet top hat in his hands, Rachel following him. She pulled a thumbs up at Kurt and took her seat without saying a word. Mr Schue motioned for everyone to quieten down.

"Okay, guys. I know you're getting a little sick of the Journey and the 'ancient' show tunes, but this week's assignment is a little more exciting than that. See, Rachel got to talking here-" and Mr Schue had to pause when Puck shouted out "Like that's a surprise!"

Everyone laughed when all Rachel did was roll her eyes.

"Funny, Puck. But no, she gave me a very good idea. Who here has heard of the Moulin Rouge?" Mr Schuester asked.

Kurt squealed and shot his hand up in the air, swiftly followed by Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn. Even the guys raised their hands eventually, some of them blushing a little at having seen it.

"So, I've put some numbers into the Moulin Rouge Hat of Fate so we know performance order, and you guys have to decide between you who you want to work with and what song you want to do. Oh, _and_ I want you to re-watch the movie, find someone who has a copy or hire it out and watch it! Okay? Go!" Mr Schue announced.

Kurt was sitting, thinking about what he'd like to perform, when a shadow fell over him. He looked up into Rachel's hopeful face. "Hi, Rach," he said warmly, patting the now empty seat next to him.

Mercedes and Santana had grabbed each other and gone to chat with Brittany about doing Sparkling Diamonds. Tina had whipped out her mp3 player and plugged herself in, humming along quietly. Finn had kidnapped Artie and Mike, and Sam and Quinn had secluded themselves and were whispering to each other, giggling.

Rachel sat next to Kurt and clasped his hand lightly. "I suggested Moulin Rouge to Mr Schue for a reason, Kurt. I want us to do a duet. Specifically, I want us to perform Come What May," she said cautiously, watching his face. Kurt frowned a little, thinking about it. Rachel's grip on his hand tightened and she spoke again. "I wanted to apologize for how I've treated you, stealing solo's that should have rightfully been yours."

Kurt smiled at her and squeezed back. "Of course I'll sing with you, Rachel. But you better go write it up on the board before someone else claims it!" he said, laughing when the Jewish girl gasped and fled to the board, scrawling their song choice up.

Eventually, everyone else put up their song choices. Luckily for the group, no one had picked the same song which meant no diva-offs in the near future.

Mr Schue looked them over, nodding. "I think these are great song choices. Seeing as there are two lovely songs that _haven't_ been chosen yet, I'll put them up as group numbers, and we can perform them in front of the school at an assembly!" he said, writing up on the board the names Because We Can and Lady Marmalade.

Mercedes high-fived Brittany at the last one. "Oh, Mr Schue, we are going to **rock** this show!" she cheered.

**Authors note: Sooo? What do you think? Rate and review? :D**

**Okay, I haven't put in the song choices on the actual story bit, so I'm going to put them here instead. Just picture them like they're written on the whiteboard in the choir room!**

**Rachel and Kurt: Come What May.**

**Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Sparkling Diamonds.**

**Finn, Artie and Mike: El Tango De Roxanne.**

**Tina: Complainte de la Butte.**

**Quinn and Sam: Elephant Love Medley.**

**And finally, Puck: Your Song.**

**The group numbers are: Because We Can and Lady Marmalade.**

**Here's a bit of a spoiler though – Puck isn't going to perform his song in the regular manner. When will he be singing?**

**I hope you liked it! Tune in for next time when we start Moulin Rouge week :D**


	8. Authors note!

**I know this isn't an update! PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME, AND PLEASE READ THIS.**

**I am so so so so sorry that Moulin Rouge week hasn't gone up yet! I got super stressed and super stressed and couldn't face finishing the next chapter, let alone even opening it up. I re-wrote the first page probably six times, and I still HATE it. Not only that, but nothing seemed to be fitting right and I couldn't get the inspiration to write up a couple of performances.**

**I send out so many apologies to people following this story for the fact that I'm an awful and horrid writer and you probably all hate me now – with good reason!**

**I've added another couple of pages to the story, but it isn't anywhere near finished and it's gone in an entirely different direction to what I thought might happen.**

**But I promise you that I am working on it, and hopefully it won't turn out too awful.**

**Again, I apologize for my slackness and awfulness and horribleness.**

**Feel free to throw things at me, I deserve it :C**

**I'm going to try to have the next chapter up ASAP, so you won't have to wait too long to see the travesty of what happened to a possibly good story.**

**A thousand apologies!**

**I love you all 3**


	9. Chapter 6: Because We Can!

**Authors note: I'm a little worried about how this will turn out, so don't be too harsh on me if you hate it **

**Welcome to Moulin Rouge week!**

Noah and Finn stood on one of the tables in the cafeteria, dressed in black suits with top hats and red ties. "Because we can can can!" Noah sang suddenly.

"Yes, we can can can can can can can can!" Finn sang next as four doors burst open, revealing Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt standing there, each dressed in an elaborate can-can dancers outfit.

Puck smirked at the sight of Kurt in his red and black dress, legs bare to his upper thighs except for the black fishnet stockings he was wearing. The six of them started singing as they swirled out through the tables, fans and dresses fluttering around them.

Kurt and Quinn spun their way up steps and onto long tables, Tina and Brittany following Kurt, Santana and Mercedes following Quinn.

Kurt grinned at Noah as the groups of three spun around each other quickly, all flashing legs and flying skirts and hair whipping around them rapidly as they spun faster and faster. Mike, Sam and Artie danced out in between the tables, twirling, before Mike and Sam started lifting the girls and Kurt off the table one by one and they all started dancing out around the other tables again.

Puck brushed his hand over Kurt's as they whirled past, he and Finn still singing the parts of the Narrator.

The three boys on the ground froze in position as the dress-wearing six formed a circle around Noah and Finn's table and began a sort of quick-stepping circle waltz around the table.

All of a sudden they broke into an actual can-can line, Mike and Sam joining them on the ends, and all of them linking arms. Artie spun on one wheel in front of them.

Mike grabbed Quinn's hand and Sam grabbed Brittany's, spinning them out to strike a pose out to the side. They were followed by Tina and Mercedes. Mike wrapped his arm around Kurt and Sam did the same to Santana, dipping them while holding them close as the music drew to an end.

The cafeteria burst into applause.

Mike settled a panting Kurt back onto his feet and the soprano grabbed Santana's hand, bouncing a little with the rush of adrenaline still flowing through him.

The group formed a line and linked hands, bowing to their audience.

"This is our unofficial invitation to New Direction's performance of a Moulin Rouge music extravaganza in the auditorium this Friday after school!" Finn announced to the cafeteria at large. Kurt frowned at him – Noah was meant to do that. He'd even helped the mohawked boy write a little script and rehearse it. It would have been much nicer put than Finn's version. The tall boy hadn't even gotten the whole thing correct!

Noah bumped his shoulder lightly. "Let it go, princess," he murmured softly.

They split off into smaller groups to head back to the choir room, everyone chatting to each other excitedly about how well the performance went.

* * *

Kurt sat down in Noah's lap, surrounded by his girls. Noah slipped his arms around Kurt's slender waist and held on tightly. "Oh my Gucci, you guys, we were fantastic!" Kurt squealed, kicking his legs a little in happiness. One of the heels he was wearing smacked Noah in the leg and the jock hissed in pain.

Santana laughed at Noah's mock-pout and Kurt smiled at her.

"Wait – why is Kurt sitting on Puck's lap?" Mike asked, loud enough for the whole room to hear. Finn turned around and scowled, starting to head towards them. Rachel and Quinn traded exasperated looks and rolled their eyes before jumping up and getting in Finn's way.

"Finn, you were really good today," Quinn purred, batting her eyelashes at him.

Rachel smiled and rested her hand on his waist. "You sang so amazingly, everyone really liked it," she said. The two girls flirted at Finn all the way back to his seat, effectively making him forget about Kurt. Noah leaned forward and nuzzled Kurt's ear.

"They're much too good at that," he murmured, making the little brunette giggle.

Mike quietly drew his chair into the circle and sat down, staring at his hands. Kurt glanced at his girls and they took the hint, getting up and talking about washing off their makeup as they made their way out of the room. Kurt moved to his own chair.

Mike looked up at the two boys through his eyelashes, biting his lip worriedly. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Puck shushed him and just patted Mike's knee encouragingly. The asian boy rested his hand over the place where Puck's large hand had warmed.

"How did..." Mike started to say, his voice getting all hoarse and choking off.

Kurt leaned forward, smiling slightly. "Take your time, Mike," he said encouragingly.

Mike cleared his throat and looked up at them properly. "How did you guys figure out you were gay?" he asked quietly.

Puck blinked, staring at him in shock. Kurt took over, scooting closer and taking Mike's hand. "Well, personally, I've always known since I was three, but you remember me coming out last year. For me, it was more about coming to peace with being gay, rather than realising it," the small boy said.

Mike nodded, worrying at his lip with his teeth.

"I got hard over Hummel's tight ass," Puck said simply.

Kurt shrieked and playfully batted Puck's arm, and the two of them mock-wrestled with each other, laughing. They calmed down and settled themselves before turning back to Mike. "So you think you might be gay?" Kurt asked.

Mike smiled weakly. "I know I am," was all he said.

Puck nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "We'll support you, bro," he said, "brothers stick up for each other."

Mike felt his eyes well up with tears and he held onto Puck's wrist tightly. "Thanks," he choked out.

Kurt ran his fingers through Mike's hair. "You've got more to say," he noted.

Mike sighed and looked at his shoes. "What do I tell my parents? They'll freak out – I'm the oldest so I'm supposed to get married and have children and follow in my dad's footsteps, they thought the dancing was bad enough!" he moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Look, you don't have to tell your parents until you're ready. And if you want someone with you when you tell them, me and Kurt got your back," Puck insisted.

Kurt chimed in after. "And my dad will jump at the chance to come protect and defend you, I know he will."

Mike smiled at them gratefully. "You guys are really awesome. Thank you. For everything."

* * *

Kurt's chin slid off his hand and he face-planted on the desk, his hand flopping over the back of his neck limply. "Ugh," he groaned. Tina had been fantastic in her performance of Complainte de la Butte; Quinn and Sam had performed a cute and sweet rendition of Elephant Love Medley – there was no way they could trump both of them _and_ the two other performances that were scheduled!

There was a rustle of paper from the other side of the table, followed by a weary sigh. "Screw this for a joke," Rachel said, slamming her book shut. Kurt lifted his head enough to blink at her dazedly. "Let's get out of here and eat," the Jewish girl said, patting him on the shoulder and gathering her things up.

Kurt dragged himself to his feet, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "What's the time?" he mumbled sleepily.

Rachel checked her watch. "Half eight, geez," she said, sounding shocked.

Kurt's head snapped up so fast he got dizzy. "Oh, fuck!" he cried, fumbling in his bag for his phone. Sure enough, four missed calls and six texts from Noah.

_Babe, I made it here before you :D_

_The waitress was hitting on me. You jelly?_

_Kurt, are you okay? It's not like you to be late._

_... :\ Where the hell are you?_

_Your dad said you're still at Rachel's, get your ass here already!_

_Fuck this._

Kurt groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Rachel stared at him quietly, looking worried. "What?" Kurt snapped at her.

Rachel pressed her wrist to his forehead, biting her lip. "Kurt, how are you feeling?" she asked quietly. She had noticed Kurt taking off his jacket and sweater and tugging at his shirt collar several times as they researched.

"Um, fine? I feel a little dizzy from not eating since lunch but that's normal. Right?" he said. Rachel took his arm and led him into the lounge, forcing him to sit down on the couch.

She left the room, and came back a minute later with a damp cloth, which she pressed to his forehead. Kurt whined at the icy coldness of the cloth and the sudden realisation that he had a throbbing headache. "Christ, woman, did you have to use such freezing water?" he snarled.

"It's just water from the tap, Kurt. You have a fever," Rachel replied.

* * *

Puck waited impatiently at the door, his arms folded tight across his chest. The door cracked open, and a brown eye peered out. "Hello?" the man behind it said warily.

"Mr Berry?" Puck asked, dropping his arms down. The door was edged open a little to reveal a black man standing behind the first one.

"How can we help?" the black man asked.

"I'm... Noah Puckerman? Kurt's boyfriend?" Puck offered. He frowned at the relief on both men's faces as the door was opened properly and he was ushered in.

"Kurt's resting in the guest bedroom. I'm David," said the smaller white man.

Puck shook his hand warily. "Nice to meet you. Why... Is something wrong with Kurt?" he asked.

The second Mr Berry led him up the stairs. "Kurt was studying with Rachel when she realised that he had a fever. He passed out not long ago and we put him to bed," the man informed him.

Puck skipped the last two steps and dashed into the spare room, his gaze flickering over a very upset looking Rachel and to the bed. "Kurt," he said breathlessly, staring at the small boy in the bed.

He went over and shakily sat down on the edge, taking in the sweat dampened hair and flushed cheeks. Rachel gave him a glass of water. "Just... Dip your finger in it and run it over his lips and tongue," she told him when he looked at her curiously.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he stared around him in a daze. "Baby!" Puck whispered, grabbing Kurt's hand. The little brunette looked at him. "Am I too late to make our date?" he slurred, trying to sit up.

Rachel squeaked and pressed him back down. She fussed over him, while Puck was drawn away by Mr Berry and David. "Do you know where we can reach his parents? No one answered at home," David asked quietly.

Puck watched them blankly. "It would really help if we could get his parents, Noah," Mr Berry insisted.

Puck blinked and shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, yeah. I... I'll call Mr Hummel and see if he's at work," he murmured, heading towards the door.

"_Noah_!" Kurt cried, half flinging himself out of the bed. Puck rushed back and calmed him down, petting over his hands and head.

"Baby, I'm just going to go into the hallway and call your dad, okay? You go back to sleep. I'll be back in like, five seconds, alright?" he soothed.

Kurt lay back limply and nodded. "Kay, but I'll count them. One, two, three... four..." his voice trailed off as he fell asleep.

Puck kissed him on the forehead and left the room, swiftly dialling the number for Hummel's Tyres and Lube.

"_You've reached Hummel's Tyr-"_ Burt Hummel said loudly.

"Mr Hummel!" Puck yelped.

"_Puck?"_

"Yeah, glad I reached you," Puck said, sighing thankfully.

"_What's wrong?"_

"Kurt's sick or something. We're at the Berry's place."

There was a moment of silence, then through the phone, Puck heard, "_Jerry, I'm closing up early, you can go home!" _Burt's voice returned to the phone. "_I'm coming now, son."_

He hung up before Puck could reply.

* * *

Kurt grunted and squinched his eyes shut tightly, coughing weakly. "Kurt? Kurt, can you hear me?" said a soft and unfamiliar voice.

His eyes drifted open slowly and he looked around, catching sight of a pretty woman who reminded him too much of Molly Weasley to be comfortable. "Hi," he croaked.

She smiled at him and held a glass of juice up, pressing a straw to his lips. "Little drinks, now," she warned him as he prepared to suck in a huge mouthful. Kurt obediently sipped at the drink until his mouth was wet.

"Where am I?" he whispered. The lady started to bustle around, and Kurt's eyes widened as he realised what the stark white walls and scratchy linen meant.

There was a groan from his side and something shifted, squeezing his hand. Kurt looked down and cooed at the sight of a sleeping Noah who had latched onto his hand tightly.

"I'm Donnie. What do you remember last, sweetie?" the nurse said, finished with all her machine checking.

"Um. Studying, with Rachel. Rachel! Is she okay?" Kurt gasped, a thousand different and highly dramatic scenarios involving Rachel horrifically dying.

Donnie laughed softly.

"Yes, she's fine. You passed out at her house, love. You managed to catch a pretty big fever and you've been sleeping for the better part of the day," she told him, patting his foot. She checked his machines once more before giving him a cheerful little wave and bouncing out of the room.

Kurt looked around the room, smiling at the brightly coloured cards, balloons and gifts decorating his nightstand. He drifted his gaze around the room and paused at the door, smiling wider when he saw his dad. "Hi, daddy," he said quietly. Burt chuckled and came in, pulling an uncomfortable looking chair up to the side of the bed.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he said happily. Kurt immediately shushed him, giving a pointed look at the still sleeping Noah.

"He's been here as long as you have, hasn't even left to go home. I barely managed to force him from your side long enough to grab a quick shower," Burt said fondly.

"How long have I been here, dad?" Kurt asked, settling back into the pillows Nurse Donnie had set him up with. Burt pretended to count on his fingers. Kurt chuckled and whacked him on the arm lightly.

"It's late Saturday night, kiddo," his dad said. Kurt gasped in horror.

"But, but, but!" he spluttered. Burt nodded solemnly. Kurt fell back into his cushions and moaned dramatically. "I _missed _the performance!"

Noah snorted and sat up suddenly, gripping Kurt's hand. The mohawked boy dozily blinked at Burt then shifted his gaze to Kurt. He paused mid-yawn at the sight of Kurt's clear blue eyes staring at him happily. "PRINCESS!" Noah screeched, gathering up the smaller boy into a massive cuddle. Kurt rubbed his hand over Noah's hair quietly, nuzzling into the jock.

"You smell funky," he mumbled into the muscled shoulder. Noah laughed.

"So do you," he teased, pulling back to look Kurt over. "You look great, baby."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "But... I'm in a hospital gown, and I'm probably all pale. My skin will be atrocious and my hair! Oh god, my _hair_! Dad, quick, give me a mirror!" he yelped.

Burt passed his son a small mirror and Kurt quickly fixed his hair, blushing as Noah chortled.

"You're still hot, baby. Just a hot mess," the jock teased.

* * *

Kurt sat down gratefully on Rachel's picnic blanket, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Finally!" he sighed happily.

Mercedes patted his knee and set about making him a plate of food. "Should you really be practising with the Cheerios in your condition?" the diva asked anxiously after Kurt took his first bite.

The brunette rolled his eyes, and in a very childish manner, stuck his tongue out.

"He's fine, Mercedes. My dad's made sure that Kurt's little episode wouldn't harm his vocal capabilities," Rachel interjected happily.

Kurt stretched again and looked around him as she spoke. "So, tell me again why we're having a picnic outside at lunch time with the entire rest of the school?" he asked, chomping on a celery stick. Mercedes shrugged and traded secret giggles with Quinn.

"_My gift is my song!  
And this one's for you," _Noah's voice rang out over the field.

Santana sat up fast, nearly knocking Kurt over. "Whaat?" she squealed.

"_And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world."_

Kurt looked at his boyfriend in shock as the teen made his way through the crowd towards them. He slowly got to his feet and pressed his hand to his chest, his eyes filling with tears as Noah sang to him.

"_So excuse me forgetting  
Coz these things I do  
You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue!  
Yeah, well, the thing is  
What I really mean,"_ Noah sang as he stopped right in front of Kurt and slid his fingers through the smaller boys hair.

* * *

"_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!"_

Puck swept Kurt into his arms and waltzed him around the blanket, grinning as the boy laughed. The rest of glee club sang behind them, dancing as well.

"_And you can tell everybody  
__This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world,"

Puck sang as he spun with Kurt, holding the other boy tight to his chest as they slowed to a stop.

"Noah," Kurt choked out as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Puck wiped it away and cupped Kurt's jaw, tilting his head up to kiss him softly. Kurt giggled into his mouth as Santana started wolf-whistling.

Puck pulled back and rested his forehead on Kurt's, scanning the sparkling blue eyes worriedly. "Too much?" he whispered nervously.

Kurt let out a little sob and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly. "It was perfect."

**Authors note: Fuuuudge, I hate it. It's not as well written as it could be, and I really struggled with this chapter :\**

**I know you missed out on Rachel and Kurt's performance, as well as the other group one, and I deeply apologise! It took me a long time to get this much written and I'm so sorry that it's such a suck chapter, I really didn't do Moulin Rouge week justice :\**

**If you have any suggestions/complaints about my work, let me know! I'll take everything into perspective, and I'll try be more up to date with my updating.**

**Next episode has the visit with Mike's family, and another little surprise for you people! And hopefully I won't ruin the chapter xD**

**Love you all very much!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Tada! A new chapter has been written :D Aren't you gladhappyexcited? First off, I just really wanted to say thank you to everyone who has added this story as a favourite or to their watch list or the same with adding me to them! I really appreciate all the love and support you guys show me [: It's given me the willpower to keep this story going.**

**Anyway, I won't delay you with little love notes anymore 3**

**Onwards!**

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair restlessly, looking across out the passenger window at Mike's house. "I..." he said softly, falling quiet when Noah's fingers laced through his.

"It's going to be okay, babe. You'll be there to offer all your gay wisdom and advice crap, and I'll be there to step in front of you if things get violent, okay?" Noah murmured, bringing Kurt's hand to his mouth and kissing the boys soft knuckles.

"It isn't me that I'm worried about! Mike isn't all that much bigger than I am, you know," Kurt sighed, leaning on Noah's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." Noah tilted his head and rested his cheek gently on Kurt's hair, careful not to mess it up.

Mike's car pulled up in the driveway and Kurt felt Noah take a deep breath. "Here we go, then," the smaller boy muttered.

He and Noah got out of the car and straightened out their clothing. Mike trotted over to them, smiling nervously. "Thanks for being here, guys," he croaked.

Kurt gripped Mike's wrist tightly. "Are you alright? You look a little... green," he said worriedly.

Mike sighed and nodded, scuffing his foot on the floor. "Yeah, just... before I left for school this morning, I packed a couple of bags. If things get bad, Kurt, can you run to my room and grab them? I've left the outside door unlocked so just leave through that, and get yourself back to your car," Mike fretted.

Kurt nodded reassuringly and squeezed Mike's wrist again. "If it comes to that, yes," he said quietly.

Kurt stepped back and made last minute adjustments to his clothes, staring at his feet. His head snapped up when he heard a muffled squeak, and he grinned at the sight of Noah enveloping Mike in a tight hug.

"I'mma protect you, bro. I got your back," the jock murmured. Mike clung to Noah for a second, trembling, then sighed and stepped back.

"Let's do this."

Mike flinched, his hand held tightly in Kurt's.

"Gay? What do you mean, _gay?_ I didn't raise you to be some kind of... sexual deviant, for Christ's sake!" Mr Chang bellowed.

"Mr Chang, please-" Kurt begged, but was cut off abruptly.

"And don't get us started on you, you disgusting young man. Converting our Mike into your devil worshipping lifestyle. Oh, my baby, where did we go wrong?" Mrs Chang sobbed into her handkerchief.

"With all due respect, you can't be converted into being gay. It's not a choice either," Puck growled. His heart was twisted at the sight of Mike curled into Kurt's side, a purple mark already blossoming on his cheek from where his dad slapped him.

"Get out of my house! I don't want your disgusting germs on my things. You have ten minutes to get your things and leave!" Mr Chang yelled, advancing on them.

Puck flung himself in between Mike and Kurt, giving them the opportunity to leap over the couch and sprint for Mike's room.

Kurt grabbed the first suitcase he saw, fighting back tears as Mike struggled with the other two. A loud shattering came from the lounge, and Kurt looked back in horror.

Puck crashed into the room and snatched the suitcases violently out of Mike's hands. "Go, go, go!" he yelled, shoving his boyfriend towards the door.

The three of them left the house at a dead sprint, flinging themselves into Kurt's car. Kurt jammed the keys into the ignition and nearly burst into tears as the car started instantly. He put his foot flat to the floor and drove off, glancing in his rear view mirror to see Mr Chang standing in the middle of the street brandishing a golf club.

"Oh god, oh fuck, what am I gonna do?" Mike cried. Puck climbed over into the back seat and pulled Mike against him, rocking the crying boy quietly and petting his hair. Kurt's eyes locked with his in the mirror, and Puck mouthed _I love you_.

Kurt wiped his eyes and mouthed it back, then turned his attention to getting home as quick as possible.

* * *

Burt watched in silent horror as Kurt manhandled three suitcases through their front door. "You- what?" he spluttered, looking over at Carole who shrugged.

"What's going on, sweetie?" Carole asked, standing up to help him. She gasped in shock as Puck carried a sleeping Mike in. "Kurt?" she whispered, turning to her son.

"Mom, we had nowhere else to bring him," Kurt replied, carefully stacking the suitcases up. Carole looked over her shoulder at Burt in panic; Kurt only called her mom when he was upset or stressed.

Puck slid past everyone and carried Mike down into the basement. Burt ushered his family into the kitchen, softly calling for Finn.

Once Puck was back upstairs and sitting down, Burt folded his arms. "Now will someone tell us what's going on?" he asked quietly.

"Mike came out to his parents," Kurt said, sliding his hand over the table and taking hold of his brothers tightly. Finn squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"And then Mrs Chang kept calling him names and Mr Chang was throwing things and yelling. He whipped out his golf club after I managed to get Kurt and Mike out of the room, and I made us leave as quick as I could after," Puck added.

"Did he hit you with it?" Carole asked, quickly checking the boys over. Puck shook his head.

"No, but he sure as hell tried to," he replied.

Burt nodded and rubbed his hand over his face, taking his hat off. "Right. You boys are staying here for the night. In the morning, we'll deal with Mike's parents. Carole, can you..?" he said, turning to his wife.

"On it," Carole said. She stood up and bustled around the kitchen quickly, whipping up a pot of tea. Kurt gratefully accepted one, but Puck just stared at the table.

Burt rolled his eyes and opened the fridge, plunking a beer down in front of Puck. The mohawked boy looked up at him in shock. "I know your type. You need to relax before you go after him," Burt said quietly, patting Puck on the shoulder.

Kurt snuggled into his boyfriend as they sipped their drinks quietly.

* * *

Mike groaned and turned his head, forcing his face into the squishy pillow he was lying on. He stretched his legs out, flexing and wiggling his toes. A warm arm slipped around his waist.

Mike shrieked and tumbled out of the bed, half dragging the covers with him. He shot to his feet and looked around wildly. Puck was staring at him blearily from the other side of Kurt, who was still dead to the world.

"Dude," Puck groaned hoarsely.

Mike shuddered as the memories of the previous day flooded back into his head. Puck reached out to him. "Get back in and sleep more, moron. You can deal with life later," he mumbled.

Mike nodded and slipped back into the bed, curling up into Kurt's warm embrace. "Thanks for saving me, guys," he whispered. Kurt muttered and pressed a soft kiss to Mike's forehead.

"Kay, cool, shut up," the small boy slurred, making Mike smile.

* * *

When Mike woke up the second time, the bed was empty, but still warm. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around him. Neatly placed at the end of the bed was a towel, a sweatshirt and a pair of blue yoga pants. He chuckled and picked them up, plodding around the room until he found the door to the bathroom.

After a quick wash of his hair and body, he jumped out. Kurt's towel was all soft and fluffy and he snuggled into it as he wiped the condensation off the mirror. "Oh my god," he groaned, staring at his face. His eyes were still all puffy, his cheek was still bruised and he looked exhausted.

He braced his hands on the side of the sink and dropped his head, sighing softly. A bright pink note sparkled at him happily. He read it, intrigued.

_Good morning, Mike! I thought you might need this. Just dab a bit on a cotton pad and hold it over your eyes for a few seconds, and the swelling should go down. _

_Love, Kurt! 3_

Mike laughed again and did as the note instructed him to, pleased when it seemed to have worked.

He quickly dried off and got dressed in Kurt's donated clothes, twisting around to stare at himself in the mirror. He tilted his head and looked at his butt. "No wonder Kurt wears these," he complimented himself.

He left his towel on top of the laundry basket and left the bathroom, absently fixing the bed before trotting up the stairs.

He rubbed his hand through his hair self consciously as he entered the kitchen. Kurt looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled at him. "Morning, Mike," he said softly.

Instantly, Carole was at his side and pressing him down into a chair, piling bacon and toast and eggs onto the plate in front of him.

Mike smiled gratefully at her and quickly dug in, practically purring at the taste of good home cooked food.

Puck chuckled and ruffled his hair, plunking a steaming cup of coffee down by Mike's elbow.

"Once you're all done eating, I think we should move to the family room and talk, okay?" Burt said as he walked through the room. Silence descended.

"Gee, dad, ruin a great morning, why don't you," Kurt sniped, making Mike giggle.

* * *

Mike settled onto the sofa next to Kurt and stole some of his blanket. The boys tucked themselves up together and Kurt twined his fingers into Mike's. Mike rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and soaked up his warmth for a moment, before Burt cleared his throat.

"Now, can you tell me what happened yesterday, Mike?" Kurt's dad asked, leaning forward.

Mike nodded slowly and gathered his thoughts. "Kurt... I came out to Kurt and Puck. And I made them promise to come with me when I told my parents. Once I came out to them, I just felt so much lighter and I really wanted to keep that feeling. So I got them to meet me at my house yesterday, and we went in, and I basically just sat down in the living room and blurted it out. My dad... My dad got really angry, like _really_ angry. Like, I didn't know it was possible for him to get so mad. And then he started yelling, and my mom started crying, and everything kind of just exploded from there. Dad took a step towards us and Puck got in the middle and made us leave. Everything after that... All I know is I can't go back there, Mr Hummel, I can't," Mike begged him.

Burt knelt in front of Mike and rubbed his knee lightly. "You won't have to. We will, however, have to call child services."

Mike sniffled and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his jersey. "Actually, sir, I'm 18," he admitted.

Kurt twisted and looked at him. "I didn't know that," he said in surprise.

Mike chuckled wetly and shrugged. "When we moved to America, I didn't know any English, so I had to repeat the year, and I just never moved back up again," he said.

Burt nodded. "Well, you're never going back to that house again. Kurt still has an extra bed down in his room, and I'm sure he'll be glad to let you stay for as long as you want. Welcome to the family, kid," he said warmly.

* * *

Mike giggled as Kurt rearranged some pillows neatly on the bed he'd just set up for Mike. He pouted slightly. "I can't believe I'm giving up such a nice big bed for you," Kurt teased.

Mike flopped down on top of the covers, ignoring Kurt's shriek of indignation. "Psh, you know you'll love having me here," he replied casually.

Kurt leaped on him and started batting him with a pillow. Mike flung his arms up and twisted, laughing loudly.

"Uh, Kurt?" came an unfamiliar voice from the stairs. Kurt paused and the two boys on the bed looked up.

Mike sucked in his breath quietly. "Blaine!" Kurt chirped, jumping off the bed and tidying himself up. Mike sat up slowly, blushing.

"Hi. Who's your friend?" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt beamed at him. "Blaine, this is Mike. He's staying with me for a while. Mike, this is Blaine, possibly the most wonderful person in the world besides me," he introduced.

Blaine walked over and held his hand out. Mike took it and shook it slowly, ducking his head. Blaine grinned softly. "Nice to meet you, Mike."

**Authors note: DID YOU LIKE MY SURPRISE, DID YOU, DID YOU, DID YOU? This story would be anatomically incorrect without Blaine thrown in, and you **_**know**_** I couldn't just leave Mike high and dry without some cute rainbows decorating his life.**

**I do apologise for Mike's parents. As I understand, they are very traditional in their beliefs and their ways, what with making Mike take Tina to all those Asian restaurants, and as such I believe that this would be their reaction.**

**Ps: I need to save about a minimum of $15,000 in New Zealand money so I can spend a month driving around France. Anyone willing to donate? ;D I'm joking, lol.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, if you have a critique or a suggestion, or you noticed some kind of horrible mistake, please let me know!**

**LOVE YOU.**


	11. Chapter 8: Is Everyone I Know Gay?

**Authors note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out – I know a lot of you have asked for the next instalment and I just haven't pulled through. It's no excuse; I know that I'm probably the slackest updater ever. I still have to write the next chapter for another story, and I have one more that I've started and a couple more ideas on the books, my brain sucks. If it helps, I've been at home recovering from alcohol poisoning and I feel like dirt is having a cheerier time than I am currently. But anyway, I've rambled on enough, and you deserve this. **

**I APOLOGISE FOR ANY UPSET FEELINGS THAT MAY HAPPEN DUE TO THIS CHAPTER AND/OR THE END OF HARRY POTTER. –Wipes tear- Oh Harry, I will miss you so.**

**Also, if you have any ideas for my story, please let me know! I'd love to hear from you and get your input for little storylines and such. Even if it's just a line or a song you'd love to see included!**

**So, without further ado, the much anticipated chapter eight of I Don't Know When. Enjoy!**

Kurt waved to Mike as they headed off in different directions. He smiled to himself as he watched the other boy bounce away, pleased that he seemed to have gained back all the confidence that he'd lost when he first moved out. "Three weeks sure does change a person," he murmured quietly, turning and heading into the school via a side door. He shut his eyes briefly and sighed, bracing himself for the stress of the day.

He jumped when he opened his eyes. "Finn," he said warily. Finn smiled at him and Kurt shifted his weight. Something was off about the way Finn was smiling at him.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn said, stepping closer. Kurt moved to the side and attempted to walk past Finn, but the taller boy grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"What do you want, Finn?" Kurt asked, wincing when Finn's grip tightened even further, past the point of simply uncomfortable.

"I want you to stop messing around with Puck. He's dangerous, I've told you that before and you're just going to end up getting hurt," Finn replied, shaking Kurt lightly.

Kurt pulled his shoulder away and backed up. "I... You don't have the right to tell me who I can or can't see, Finn. That isn't up to you," he said, clutching his bag strap. Why wasn't there anyone in this corridor? The whole hallway was completely deserted apart from them.

Finn rushed up and grabbed Kurt by the lapels of his jacket and threw him bodily against the lockers. "If you want him to beat you up, you obviously must like it! I knew you were sick because you're gay, but if you like getting your arse kicked, I'll just do it for you and save him the stress!" Finn yelled, punching Kurt in the face.

Kurt managed to turn his head and take the hit on his jaw, but he wasn't expecting Finn to lift him up and slam him back against the lockers again. He slipped to the ground, breathless, his vision blurring. Finn kicked him hard in the stomach and Kurt twisted, trying to get away from him.

"You like that? You like it when guys beat you up, Kurt?" Finn screamed, kicking him again.

Kurt whimpered and covered his head. He waited, terrified, for the next kick, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and managed to lock his fuzzy gaze onto the sight of Finn being manhandled by someone wearing a red jacket. He shut his eyes again, going boneless and groaning quietly.

"No, fuck, Hummel, wake up," someone said.

The last thing Kurt recognised was a strong warm hand on his shoulder, but thinking was getting too hard, so he just let himself float away.

Kurts' eyes fluttered open, and then shut immediately when the bright light blinded him.

"Oh, shit, sorry," said a deep voice, before the lights dimmed and it was okay for Kurt to open his eyes.

He blinked and looked around, slowly becoming aware that his body felt like one giant bruise. He grunted and sat up slowly. An ice pack fell into his lap and he picked it up. "What..?"

"Hummel?"

Kurt looked to his side and saw Karofsky standing by the door, his hands in his pockets. "K'rofsky?" Kurt mumbled, pressing his hand to his head.

Karofsky came over and carefully supported him as he made him lie back down. "Come on, Fancy, no need to be sitting up just yet," the jock said, fussing over him to make sure he was comfortable.

Kurt stared at him quietly until Karofsky caught his gaze and blushed. "Where's Finn?" Kurt asked quietly.

Karofsky scowled and crunched an ice pack in his hand. "Figgin's office, waiting for the cops."

Kurt resumed watching the older boy as he went about making up a new ice pack and wrapping it in a cloth, gently holding it against Kurt's jaw.

"Ohh, ow," Kurt said, shying away from it.

Karofsky chuckled and put it back against his jaw. "I know its cold, but you need it. You're bruised to hell, kid."

Kurt sighed and shut his eyes. "I can't believe Finn..." he mumbled.

"Yeah, but he did. And you bet your ass that you're pressing charges," Karofsky growled.

Kurt peeked at him. "I thought you would have joined him," he remarked bluntly.

Karofsky ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "A few weeks ago, I might've," he admitted.

Kurt sat up slowly, despite the protests of the other boy, and settled himself against the head of the bed with pillows piled behind him. He waited quietly for Karofsky to continue.

"I want to be a nurse, y'know? Maybe at a hospital, maybe at a school. I was even thinking I could work with a sports team or something. I just... I don't like hurting people."

Kurt scoffed at the confession and Karofsky frowned at him. "I _don't_," Dave insisted.

"Then why did you?" Kurt asked.

Karofsky shrugged and turned away, taking the ice packs off Kurt's stomach and emptying them into the sink. After a long moment, two life-changing words left the boys mouth. "I'm gay."

Kurt stared at the broad shoulders in shock, struck speechless. Dave's shoulders started to shake, and Kurt gave him time to put himself together.

"Man, you have no idea how _good_ it feels to say that," Karofsky said, spinning his chair around to face Kurt. Kurt nodded slowly.

"I guess I kind of do," he said, trying for a bit of humour.

Dave laughed and shook his head. "My counsellor said that I should try telling more people that I was gay, but I haven't really told anyone. I thought... After everything I've done to you, you deserved to know the truth before anyone else. I mean, Puckerman knows-"

"Puckerman what?" Kurt snapped. Dave blushed and shrugged, resting his hands on his thighs nervously. Kurt pouted and folded his arms.

Dave grinned at him crookedly and Kurt smiled back involuntarily. "I'm really sorry, Kurt," Dave said, bringing the mood back to serious.

Kurt nodded again. "I... I'll put it behind me, if you answer one question."

Dave touched Kurt's knee lightly. "Anything."

Kurt looked up at him. "What made you decide to come out? Now, of all times?" he asked.

Dave sat back and bit his lip, his brow furrowed in thought. "I guess... There's this guy," he admitted shyly. Kurt sat forward eagerly.

"Who is he?" he asked, bouncing a little.

"His name's Stevie. He doesn't go here, though," Dave said, smiling. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and opened it, tugging out a worn looking photograph. Kurt accepted it and stared at it. The Dave in the photo looked completely different to the one he normally saw. The jocks arms were around the waist of a svelte blonde boy. The blonde was holding up at the camera, his tongue out and his eyes crossed. Dave had his cheek pressed against the boys temple and was beaming. Kurt handed the photo back and Dave ran his thumb over it fondly before carefully tucking it away.

"He's cute," Kurt said.

"I still can't believe I have him, y'know? He's all perfect and slender and tall and he dresses _really well_ and I feel like... I don't deserve to be standing within ten feet of him, let alone close enough to touch him," Dave murmured, still staring at the picture.

"As long as you care about him, you deserve him," Kurt said.

The two boys grinned at each other and Kurt finally let himself relax and submit to Dave's care.

He watched quietly as Dave hummed, dancing a little to the random tune he was making up. He was a long way from completely forgiving the other boy, but it was nice to finally see him without any of the anger that used to make him tense and angry.

"What about this one?" Santana asked, holding it up. Kurt tilted his head and stared at it critically.

"With what shoes were you thinking?" Kurt replied, shifting his bags into his other hand and stretching his fingers.

"Um... The pink ones?" she offered tentatively.

Kurt snorted. "Pink, for coming out to your parents."

Santana laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She put the dress back.

Kurt shuffled her over to the next rack. "What do you usually wear on family nights?" he asked, putting his bags down so he could hunt properly.

"Just jeans and a tshirt, usually. I want to look nice though, so that maybe they'll try and connect my better behaviour with coming to peace with myself," Santana said. Kurt nodded and pulled a loose chunky knit off a rack and held it out.

The Latina girl held the navy knit up to her chest and they both stared in the mirror at it. "I like it," she said happily.

She and Kurt wiggled their fingers together and they giggled. "I'm glad _someone_ has true appreciation of my impeccable fashion sense," Kurt said snootily as they gathered up their things.

"Hey now, you did get Puckerman into jeans that actually fit his butt," Santana reminded him as she paid for her jersey.

Kurt smirked. "Oh, yeah..."

The two friends cackled and clung to each other as they wandered out of the mall to Kurt's Navigator. They collapsed in the front and put down the windows, relaxing in the fresh breeze. Kurt shut his eyes and sighed quietly, his face turned up towards the sun. Santana's small hand curled around his, and he squeezed her fingers lightly before turning to look at her.

She smiled at him, her legs tucked up on the seat. "I never knew I could have friends as awesome as you and Mercedes," she said softly.

Kurt returned her smile and reached into the back to get their bottles of water. "What about..?"

"Brit?" Santana asked. Kurt hm'ed softly, taking a sip of water.

Santana shrugged and traced patterns on the fabric of the seat. "I'll kill you if you tell anyone this, but I love her," she said quietly.

Kurt blinked. Santana watched him, wary of his reaction.

Kurt threw his hands up. "Is everyone I know gay?" he exclaimed, exasperated. His friend laughed at him as he shook his head, grinning.

"Soo..." Santana started, peering at him out of the corner of her eye slyly. Kurt wrinkled his nose at her.

"Yes, Santana?" he queried.

"Have you and Puck done the nasty yet?" Santana asked bluntly.

Kurt shrieked and covered his face. "Santana!" he squealed.

Santana burst into laughter, waving her drink at him. "You haven't, have you? I'd know, you'd have that stick out of your ass and something better in it instead if you had," she said.

Kurt blushed furiously and hit her on the shoulder lightly. "For your information, you nosy cow, no. We have not _done the nasty_," he replied.

Santana propped her chin up on her hand, grinning. "Need some tips?" she offered.

Kurt rolled his eyes and resisted smacking her again. "No, I don't need **tips**. I just... Don't know how to tell Noah what I want. He always treats me like I'm some... pre-pubescent girl whose heart is about to crack open and spill love goop all over the place." He sighed and reclined his seat, draping his arm over his eyes.

"Just say it. Especially with Puck. Let him know how much you want him, straight up, and he won't be able to resist you," Santana said.

Kurt fake-moaned. "Oh, Noah, please give me your big cock, I want it deep inside me, I can't stop thinking about you," he said in a mock aroused voice, biting his lip and arching his back dramatically.

Beeping swiftly followed his joking instead of laughter and he turned his head to see Santana furiously typing on his phone. He sat up. "What are you doing with that?" he asked warily, reaching out for it.

Santana handed it back, smirking evilly at him. Kurt looked at his phone in horror as the 'message sent' sign flashed on the screen.

"Santana!" he screeched, batting at her hopelessly. Santana whooped and fended him off. His phone beeped again and they quietened, looking at it.

"Are you going to open the text?" Santana asked, snickering. Kurt nodded and swallowed before clicking the button to open the text.

_Oh fuck baby, youre so hot, I want you so bad right now_

Kurt swallowed again and licked his lips, looking at Santana. She stared back at him calmly. "I... Wh... Help?" Kurt asked hoarsely, his throat suddenly dry.

"Tell him what you're doing, and that you've wanted him for ages," Santana said.

Kurt responded with shaking fingers. _Santana and I were talking about you... I've wanted you for so long._

He sent the text before he could chicken out and they sat, holding their breath and waiting for the next text.

The phone beeped and Kurt opened the text, then screamed and clapped his hand over his eyes. Santana snatched the phone out of his hand and whistled, eyeing up the photo of a naked Puck with his fingers splayed on his stomach just above his hard cock. She shoved the phone back into Kurt's hand and pushed his shoulder.

"Scroll down! What does the text say?" she asked eagerly. Kurt did as she asked, blushing scarlet.

"'Y-you have no idea how bad I want to... want to fuck you right now,'" Kurt paused so he could swallow and shift in his seat, "'All I can think of is p-pounding into your tight..." His voice dried up and he looked at Santana in a panic. The Latina girl shrugged and popped in her earphones, pulling Kurt's spare sleep mask over her eyes.

"Go crazy," was all she offered, turning her music on.

K: _Oh god... Santana is sitting right next to me... You're so gorgeous._

P:_ Babe, rub your palm over your cock, tease yourself for me. Im thinking about you, your hair all mussed and biting your lip all sprawled under me and taking my cock in you_

Kurt groaned and did as Puck asked, his hips thrusting up a little and his cheeks flushing with colour.

K: _I want you in me so bad, I've even... got toys at home to practise on_

P: _You fuck your hot little hole with those when you think of me, baby? Thats so fucking hot. I want you to stroke yourself now, think about how good those toys feel inside you and how much better itll feel when its me fucking you through the bed_

Kurt's grip on his phone was weakening as he plunged his hand into his pants and stroked himself quickly. He sent a garbled text to Noah and groaned softly when he received the next instructions.

Puck stared at his phone, jerking himself slowly as he waited to see if his boyfriend would actually do it. When Santana had sent that video, he could hardly believe how drop dead sexy his usually innocent and sweet boyfriend looked.

His phone buzzed and Puck opened the image with a wicked grin. The grin faltered as he saw the beautiful image Santana had managed to capture. Kurt was sprawled in the driver's seat of his Navigator, one had down his pants and the other clenched tight to the side of the seat. His head was tipped back and his mouth was open. A soft flush had covered his cheeks and his hair was blowing in the wind coming from the open window.

Puck's grip on the phone tightened as he scrolled to the next picture. His eyes rolled back and he jerked himself faster, the image of his boyfriend's incredibly sexy naughty smirk imprinted in his brain. He pictured the languid breathlessness of Kurt as he came, choking out the other boys name. Puck slumped back into the bed, panting like crazy. His entire body was shaking as he recovered.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up with his clean hand, blearily reading the text and grinning to himself.

K: _So... did I do ok?_

P:_ Babe you did great, I came so hard just looking at you, cant wait to do it in person next time. Kiss x_

Puck wiggled into the window backwards, huffing as his shirt got caught on the edge and tugged up. He swung his feet a little, trying to find the ottoman that Kurt had shifted under his window for this exact purpose. His toe scraped across it and he cheered in victory, only to pout again when his broad shoulders got caught in the too skinny window.

"Need some help, Puckerman?" said someone from behind him.

"That'd be great! Thanks, Bu..." Puck said, trailing off as he realised who was speaking to him.

A solid hand was braced on his leg and Puck was gently slid into the room. He stood in front of Burt quietly, staring at the ground. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

"Look, Mr Hummel, I really didn't mean any disrespect. I would've come to the front door but I didn't know whether you'd turn me away and Kurt said just to come through the window and I didn't want to let him down by not coming over, and I just..." Puck stammered through a rambling explanation. Burt tilted his head up and stared at him critically.

"You get in a fight?" the older man asked quietly.

Puck looked away, staying silent.

Burt sighed and sat down on the bed. "Puckerman... Noah. Sit down."

Puck sat down on the ottoman, lacing his fingers together in front of him and staring determinedly at his hands.

"You've seen what we did with Mike and his family. We didn't turn him away because we want him to feel like he's safe here, like he has somewhere to go. We want this to be a home for him, when the people who were supposed to be taking care of him aren't. And I just want to tell you, that if there's some trouble at home, if anything's happened, you're welcome to stay here. I... don't like the fact that you'd probably want to share Kurt's bed, but I'm not going to object. I know what teenagers are like, and I know you're both men with... appetites, so I'm not going to stand in your way," Burt said, the tips of his ears going red.

Puck blushed and nodded awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Thanks, Mr Hummel," he said quietly.

Burt clasped Puck's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Is everything okay? Why does it look like someones hit you hard enough in the face to bruise you and split open your lip? And don't tell me you walked into a door."

Puck looked Burt straight in the eyes, his mouth turning down at the corners in his panic. The man just radiated security, and the hand on his shoulder was like a lifeline. Could he tell Kurt's dad everything? Would Burt keep him safe? "Burt, I..."

**WHABAM, CLIFFIE.**

**Ohhohohoho. Stay tuned :P**


	12. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

**Hey readers! I know you were probably looking forward to chapter nine, but this isn't it. SORRY.**

**What this **_**is**_**, is an opportunity for you to get your opinion in for the next chapter.**

**IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN CHAPTER NINE, OR IN THE REST OF THE STORY?**

**If you want, you can even write a bit yourself! (If I choose it, I will credit you, but I will also take creative liberties with your work =D)**

**Whatever your ideas are, I want to hear them. What's going on between Blaine and Mike? How is Finn coping? Has Santana come to peace with her parents? And how's Mercedes? Any of the not-main characters are free for you to work with.**

**I do have a plan for Puck and Kurt, so with them, unless it's something you'd like to see in the next few chapters rather than the next chapter, feel free to let me know.**

**You have as much time as you want to get your ideas in, but do try to get them in ASAP so I can update!**

**Cheers =D**


	13. Chapter 9: I'm An Unusual Person

**Authors note: Oh dear god, I am a terrible updater. I have left you in the lurch for two months (give or take) and I feel so awful about it! I've been trying to write, but whenever I get the time to sit down and really think, I end up with a blank. This isn't an excuse, but my brother is currently living with me, I'm dealing with a best friend who has an eating disorder, still looking for a job, trying to apply for study, reading a book that makes me hate my existence. Things have just gotten really piled on top of me. I thought as a bit of an apology, I'd do a chapter on some of the minor, but still important, characters as we haven't seen much from them. So, please please please don't hate me, and enjoy the chapter.**

Mike was lying sprawled over his bed, his phone sitting on his face. Kurt was on Facebook with Mercedes across the other side of the room. His foot itched. Mike untangled his legs from the covers by kicking furiously, and then calmly went about scratching his foot.

"You're so weird," Kurt mumbled.

Mike was about to reply when his phone lit up on his eyes, buzzing afterwards. He snatched it off his face and rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows.

"And you're a girl," Kurt added, rolling his eyes.

Mike stuck his tongue out, clicking open the new text on his phone.

_In bed trrying not to die from studyingmy face off. Wbu? :) -B_

Mike grinned to himself as he replied, swinging his feet above him.

_Cn barly hear ovr kurt n cedes fbing, k keps caklin n its rly nt tht fnny –m_

He frowned as he sent the text. "Kurt, should I use proper spelling with my texts like Blaine does?" he asked.

Kurt spun his chair around and stared at him. "Does he care?"

Mike rolled onto his back again, sighing. He held his phone up over his head. It buzzed, and slipped out of his hand, smacking him on the face. He yelped, and Kurt giggled.

Mike rubbed his nose, pouting.

_Im sure Kurts sharp wit is amusing to the right audience.-B_

_Im not the ryt audience tho xD ahh so bord –m_

_What are you wearing? –B_

Mike blinked, rereading the text. "Um..." he stuttered.

Kurt looked over at him. "What is it now, Mike?" he asked, exasperated.

Mike held out the phone to him and Kurt snatched it off him, reading the text quickly. The brunettes eyebrows shot up, and he stared at Mike's phone. Kurt opened his mouth and closed it several times, speechless. "That's a bit forward," he finally squeaked, throwing the phone back onto Mike's bed.

Mike picked it up warily as it bleeped. _Picture text. Open?_ his phone asked. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and opened it. When he finally opened his eyes, he let out a relieved laugh. Blaine had snapped the picture in his mirror. He'd wrapped his tie around his head and was wearing his blazer upside down, his eyes crossed and tongue out.

Mike jumped up and ran to Kurt's wardrobe, diving in and pulling out the oddest combination of tiger striped pants, pink jacket and top hat. He threw them on as quickly as he could, wrapping the jeans around his neck like a scarf, and snapped a photo. He sent it to Blaine and flopped down on the sofa, wiggling.

_Omfg! Youre so adorable Mike –B_

Mike grinned as Kurt snatched his clothing back. "If you wrinkled these, Mike Chang, I will be docking your car privileges for a week."

Mike ignored him in favour of replying to Blaine.

_U shud c me wen i dnt hav kurt in th room –m_

He sent it quickly, biting his lip and half hiding behind a pillow.

"I'm going to the mall with Cedes," Kurt announced, shutting down his computer and picking up his satchel.

Mike nodded. "Have fun," he mumbled into his cushion. He was distracted as Kurt left, and when he finally found his phone on the couch, it was already lit with the new message sign.

_Mike... Don't tempt me. –B_

Mike exhaled shakily, slowly typing out his response.

_Mayb it was suposed 2 b temting –m_

Mike jumped as his phone rang, Blaine's name blinking on the screen. He pressed the answer button quickly. "Blaine?" he asked, wincing at the breathy tone of his voice.

"Mike. You... God," Blaine stuttered brokenly.

Mike blushed, pressing his face into his pillow shyly. "I meant it," he whispered.

Blaine sucked his breath in loud enough to be heard over the phone. "No. No, I'm going to respect you and wait til the third date before I do anything untoward," he said firmly.

Mike grinned. "We haven't even been on one date. Blaine Anderson, that is a very unusual way of asking me out," he teased.

Blaine hummed; Mike could practically hear his smile. "Well, you'll find that sometimes, I'm an unusual person."

There was a moment of silence, and then Mike burst into laughter when Blaine added, "That was so incredibly cheesy, and I am horrified."

* * *

Santana pushed her peas around her plate with her fork, too nervous to eat. She was dressed in the outfit Kurt had chosen for her, but the butterflies were still kicking up a storm in her stomach. Her parents shared worried looks over her head.

"Is everything alright, Sanny?" her mom asked, touching her shoulder lightly.

Santana nodded and gave her a weak smile. Her mom frowned a little, but looked back to her plate. Santana sat up straighter, flicking her glance between her parents. "Actually, um... I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong, hun? You've been quiet all evening. Did you get kicked off the cheerleaders?" her dad asked.

Santana shook her head and tried to speak. "Guys-"

Mrs. Lopez smiled knowingly. "I know what it is, you're nervous about a big number for choir."

"No, I-"

Her parents frowned again and Mr. Lopez turned to her. "You didn't break up with Britt, did you, hon?"

Santana's mouth dropped open, and she stared at her dad, speechless. Her mom gasped lightly. "Oh, sweetie! Please tell me you haven't!"

Santana stuttered out a confused, "What? No, but... How? I... Huh?"

Her mom patted her hand, sighing in relief. "You two are amazing together." Santana whimpered, still confused.

"San, we've known for a long time. I admit to loving Britt just as much as your mom does, but she's not the sharpest tool in the shed. She told us how much she likes your... 'sweet lady kisses', I believe is how she phrased it," her dad said.

Santana pushed her plate away, folded her arms on the table, and plunked her head on them, bursting into tears. "Oh!" her mom cried, hugging her tightly. "Sanny, don't cry!"

"M-Mike's parents kicked him ou-out," she sobbed, clinging to her mom.

"Oh, honey," Mrs. Lopez cooed, petting Santana's hair softly.

Her dad grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Listen here, young lady. No one is kicking any one out of this house. And if your friends need somewhere to stay, we have the guest house out by the pool. There is two bedrooms in there and any of them are welcome to stay for the night or forever, however long they need to. We love you, and nothing is going to stop us from loving you. You are our daughter, you're stuck with us," he said firmly, squeezing her hand.

Santana wiped her eyes, sniffling, and looked up at her father. "I love you guys," she whispered hoarsely.

* * *

Finn was curled up uncomfortably on the corner of his cot. Juvie was not as badass and cool as Puck said it was. People mostly left him alone because of his height, but there were some who kept looking at him funny. The door slid open and his cellmate came in.

"Jonny?" Finn asked, gaping at the bruised cheek and split lip the boy had.

Jonny flinched, setting his stuff down on a shelf and climbing into his bed. "I'm okay, Finn," he murmured.

Finn moved to sit next to him, patting his shoulder softly. "You should report them; they have no right to treat you like this."

Jonny shrugged Finn's hand off, turning over. "It's okay. I'm not in for much longer."

"Lights out!" the warden called, rapping on their door.

Finn scampered back into his bed just as the room went dark. He stared at his cellmate silently, watching his shoulders shake with silent tears in the dim lighting of the room.

Was this how Kurt felt? Finn felt his stomach churning as he thought about what he'd done to his little bro. He scowled for a second. But Puck had-! Puck had apologised, stop threatening Kurt, stopped throwing him in dumpsters... Puck had stood up for the entire Glee club and Finn had...

Finn sighed, lying down and pulling his blanket up over his head.

* * *

"There are some guys who hang around where I live... Not the nicest crowd of people, y'know?" Puck started, sitting down on the edge of Kurt's bed.

Burt leaned on the back of Kurt's sofa and folded his arms, staying silent. The mohawked boy braced his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together.

"They don't like me all that much. None of them go to school, so they feel like I'm shoving it in their faces or something, I don't know. I got home tonight and Ma was gone. She goes to the pubs. And they were waiting; they must have known she was gone. They just... Jumped me and started hitting me right there in the street. No one even came out to help me, fuck!" Puck ran his hand over his head, shaking a little.

Burt frowned, watching the kid tremble. No one had ever tried to help him, by the looks of it. He stayed silent though, knowing Puck wasn't finished.

"They could have killed me. I wasn't fighting back; I don't want to be sent back to juvie, Mr. H. But Kurt wouldn't have even known, I would have been dead and no one would have been able to tell him. I was so scared, Mr. H, that he'd be alone and not know why and think that I ran off on him, but I love him, I don't ever want him to be hurt like that."

By the end of his rant, Puck was shaking like a leaf and just about in tears.

Burt patted the kid on the shoulder awkwardly, making him look up. "Look, Puckerman. I get the feeling no one's ever been family to you. But you have family here. Me, Kurt, Carole, Mike. And family looks after family."

Puck stood up and hugged him, burying his face in the older man's shoulder. Burt held onto him firmly as Puck cried. Slowly the tension seeped out of the young man's shoulders, and he pulled back, sniffling.

"You... You won't tell Kurt, will you?" Puck asked quietly.

Burt laughed, clapping Puck on the shoulder. "Course not. Now, about this situation of yours..."

* * *

Kurt dropped his bag on the floor and collapsed on his bed, groaning.

"Busy weekend at Mercedes, hun?" Noah asked from the bathroom.

"Mm," Kurt replied, kicking his shoes off carelessly. Instantly he sat up and picked them up off the floor, checking for marks. Noah laughed and sat down on the bed next to him. Kurt snuggled into his boyfriend, frowning.

"How did you get in my house?" the little brunette asked. Noah cupped his jaw and turned his head into the room. Kurt's frown grew. He took in all the changes quietly. The beds had shifted to opposite sides with the TV area in the middle. There were curtains pulled back around each bed, and there seemed to be more stuff than just his and Mike's. Kurt turned his head more, staring at the nightstand on the side of his bed where he didn't sleep. There was an alarm clock, a book and a photo frame that definitely did not belong to him.

Kurt swivelled to stare at his boyfriend. "You moved in?"

Noah nodded proudly. Kurt smacked him on the forehead. "_Why didn't you tell me you were moving in?_"

Noah yelped, ducking and hiding under his arms. "I'm sorry! You yell really loudly for such a tiny little person," he squeaked.

Kurt growled and tackled him back onto the bed, then snuggled into his chest. "Damn lucky I love you," he mumbled.

Noah stroked Kurt's hair, humming contentedly.

**Authors note: In my opinion, that ending sucked. But I basically just churned it out as fast as I could to update it for you guys. I apologise once more for leaving you in the lurch :c I'll try to update faster, I promise!**


	14. Chapter 10: You're So Vain

**Authors note:** **Please don't hate me. It has been several months since I have updated, and I just can't find the inspiration to write anymore. I'm always like this In fact, that's what drove me to posting on Fanfiction, to try and get the motivation to keep the story going. But I usually just write short stories, like my Super 8 one.**

**I want to offer you my sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. I feel like such a terrible person. I don't even know how many of you are reading this, but thank you so much for still wanting to read it after an absence of so long. I really hope I do the story justice with this chapter, and I promise you that I will update sooner.**

_**WARNING. THERE IS ADULT CONTENT AT THE END OF THIS STORY. IT HAS BEEN LABELLED CLEARLY WITH SECONDARY WARNINGS. IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH MANSECKZ, NOTE WHEN THE WARNINGS COME UP. THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF STORY THAT YOU CAN READ AFTER IT, BUT ONCE YOU GET TO THE SMOOCHIN', SCROLL UP TO THE TOP AND USE THE CHAPTER CHANGER AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE RATHER THAN THE ONE AT THE BOTTOM.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Kurt Hummel:**__ Okay, Cedes, see you in ten!_

_**Mercedes Jones: **__see you soon white boy xo_

Kurt jumped up and wiggled into his jacket, shutting down his computer. "I'm going to the mall with Cedes," he told Mike, who replied distractedly.

Kurt shook his head in amusement and grabbed his satchel on his way up the stairs. He waved to his dad and Carole as he headed towards the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Burt asked.

Kurt leaned back so he could stare at his dad around the doorframe. "Mall," he said.

Burt stood and patted Carole on the shoulder. "I'm heading to the garage anyway so I'll drive you."

"Sure," Kurt said, shrugging. He opened the door and trotted out to his dads' car. The alarm beeped and he jumped in, checking his hair in the mirror.

Burt chuckled as he got in the car. "You're so vain," he teased.

"I bet you think this song is about you," Kurt sang, nudging his dad on the shoulder. Burt started up the car and backed out carefully. "Mm, seatbelts," Kurt added, doing his up.

Burt rolled his eyes and did his seatbelt up quickly. "Yes, mom."

Kurt settled in, humming quietly and watching the scenery out the window.

"So... About Puck," Burt started hesitantly.

"What about Puck?" Kurt replied sharply.

Burt flicked him on the arm. "Don't get prissy with me, kiddo. I was just wondering how you felt about me asking him to move in."

Kurt rubbed his arm, pouting. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lip. "I... Don't understand why you did it, but I'm glad you did. I thought you didn't like him," he said.

"Christmas. When you got sick. He stayed with you that time we were gone on holiday. He tries to keep you safe. He's just proven to me that he's capable of looking after you, and that he cares about you a whole lot more than he shows. He's good for you. He needed a place to stay and we had the room. I was a bit iffy about letting him stay in your bed, but when Finn comes back he's gonna need his room... If you're okay with that?" Burt asked.

Kurt stared at his knees quietly.

"Son?"

"I think I will be okay with it, dad. I mean, Mike and Puck are between me and the door all the time, and I'm really hoping that he'll have changed for the better," Kurt said.

Burt nodded and took his cap off, rubbing his hand over his head. "Carole and I discussed maybe paying for him to board somewhere if you aren't comfortable with him there."

Kurt grabbed his dads arm. "No way! I can't let you spend that kind of money just because I might be uncomfortable."

"It's our home, Kurt. It's a place where you're supposed to feel safe, all the time. Finn is a guest in our home. Sure, me and Carole might be married, but he is still a guest. If you don't feel safe around him, you tell me," Burt insisted.

Kurt dropped his grip to his dads hand and held on tightly. "I love you, dad."

"Love you too, kiddo."

* * *

Kurt squealed and ran over to Mercedes, flinging his arms around her. "Oooh, I've missed you!" he cried into her shoulder, wiggling around.

Mercedes laughed and hugged him back tightly. "You've been busy with your man, boo, I know how it is."

Kurt pulled back and looked at her, smiling happily. He brushed a strand of hair off her face. "I know, but I shouldn't have neglected you! You're my best friend."

Mercedes turned and linked their arms, tugging Kurt inside. "That's right. And no more forgetting! Tell Puck that BFF Thursday is on every week whether he likes it or not," she giggled.

Kurt took in a deep breath of the smell of the mall and grinned at her. "Let's get out shop on!"

Mercedes turned Kurt towards Claires and gestured. "After you, your highness."

"No, no, no," Kurt replied, flashing his credit card and pulling her towards Macy's, "After _you_."

Three hours later, the two divas collapsed in chairs at the food court, dropping their bags on the floor.

Mercedes groaned and rubbed her ankle. "Oh, my feet," she said.

Kurt blew bubbles in his juice, snickering. "Told you you should have worn comfier shoes," he sing-songed.

Mercedes shrugged and picked up her burger, taking a bite out of it. "Mmm."

Kurt stole a chip and nibbled on it, smiling at his best friend. "I really have missed you. Shopping with boys is no fun," he said, laughing.

"That's because none of them have my impeccable taste," Cedes replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

"Tell that to that hideous jumper you picked up earlier!" Kurt scoffed, then ducked as a chip came flying towards his face.

"It was fabulous and you know it!" Mercedes cried, pointing at him accusingly.

Kurt threw the chip back. "Maybe if you were a presenter on a kids' TV show!"

Mercedes opened her mouth to reply, but fell silent. Kurt turned to see what she was looking at. A gorgeous blonde boy was walking past. Kurt frowned. "He looks familiar..." he muttered.

The boy pushed up his sunglasses and waved at someone.

Kurt gasped. "That's Stevie! So that must mean..." he trailed off as Dave went up and kissed the boy on his forehead.

"_Is that Dave Karofsky_?" Mercedes hissed in shock. Kurt nodded.

They watched as Stevie dragged a laughing Dave away.

"He looks so..." Mercedes said, lost for words.

"Happy?" Kurt volunteered.

"Peaceful," Mercedes said.

Kurt nodded again, sipping his juice. "He is. Stevie has done wonders for him. I think he's finally starting to accept himself."

Mercedes swung around to frown at him. "And how long have _you_ known, white boy?"

Kurt shrugged innocently. "Uh, for a while, I guess?"

* * *

Blaine stared at Nick and Thad quietly, waiting for their reactions.

"Leave the Warblers? For some second-rate public school? I really hope you're joking," Sebastian said, leaning on the council's table.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. "I know it sounds stupid, but... I need to be there. David knows why. This is something I have to do."

Sebastian scoffed and stood up, striding forward until he was right in front of Blaine, forcing the shorter Warbler to step back. "You are making the biggest mistake of your life," Sebastian murmured, looking him up and down, "and I don't know if you'll be accepted when you come running back with your tail between your legs."

Blaine growled softly, but Trent cut in. "New kid, stay out of this. You don't know anything," Trent said, flapping his hand at Sebastian to shoo him off.

Blaine smiled at Trent softly and the other boy gripped his shoulders.

"Is this really what you want?" Trent asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Do you believe your grades and your future won't suffer because of the change?"

"I know they won't," Blaine said.

Trent shook him a little. "Will you be happy?"

Blaine smiled again, thinking of Mike. "More than I've ever been in my life," he said hoarsely.

"Is this about a boy?" Trent said, smirking.

The Warblers groaned as Blaine shrugged sheepishly, grinning at them.

"But it's more than just him. I need to face my past, deal with what I went through. Otherwise, how am I going to be able to do it in the future? The zero tolerance policy here has been fantastic, but I need to know that I'm strong enough to deal with bullying in the real world," Blaine looked around at all of his friends, trying to memorize their smiles.

"I know it seems reckless. I know it seems like a bad decision. I know you guys love me and are worried about my future. But this is what I want," he finished.

Trent hugged him tightly, sniffling. "As long as you still visit us, I give you my permission." Blaine laughed and hugged him back.

Jeff came up and smacked him on the shoulder. "You better send us photos of your hot new boy toy," the blonde teased, pulling Blaine into a hug once Trent had finally let him go.

David was the next set of arms. Blaine held on to him tightly, then pulled back a little. "Wait, why are we hugging? I'm still never going to stop bugging you. Texts, phone calls, emails, IM's, you're getting the lot," he joked.

David looked at him solemnly. "It won't be the same as living with you, man. I've gotten used to your annoyingly gelled presence in my life. There's gonna be a gap in my schedule that no one else can fill."

Blaine squeezed his shoulder. "You'll be fine. I hear Jeff requires a new... Well, at least ONE friend."

"Hey!" the blonde yelped at the jab.

Blaine and David hugged one more time, before Blaine turned to face Thad. They stared at each other.

"You better bring it at Regional's, you traitor," Thad said finally, making everyone laugh. He held his hand out and Blaine shook it firmly.

"You know I will," Blaine replied, grinning.

* * *

"Quinn... Do you think I should stay with Finn?" Rachel asked quietly, staring blankly at the magazine she was flipping through.

Quinn sighed and leaned back against her pillows. "Well... Does your relationship make you happy?"

Rachel shrugged and rolled onto her back, tucking her hands behind her head.

The unlikely duo had formed a friendship over Moulin Rouge week, where they had spent a lot of time together rehearsing for _Lady Marmalade_. Since then, they'd gotten closer through trying to protect Kurt from Finn, and now spent a lot of time together since the boy was in juvie. Surprisingly, they had quite a lot in common and had helped each other out. Rachel was giving Quinn vocal lessons, Quinn had helped Rachel find clothes that were still quirky and cute but also fashionable – clothes that actually suited the girl.

"You can't stay with him if you're going to be upset, or angry at him, and it isn't fair to either of you if you stay just because you aren't sure if you want to leave or not," Quinn advised.

Rachel sat up and folded her legs, resting her elbows on them. "I know, but... He'll be so alone when he gets out of juvie, and I don't want to hurt him."

Quinn reached out and took her hand, squeezing it lightly. "That's not a reason to stay. Maybe... maybe we could sing about it?" the blonde suggested.

Rachel smiled. "That would be lovely, we haven't sung together for a while."

The blonde jumped up and fiddled with her iPod, finding the song she wanted. Rachel giggled as she instantly recognised the song.

"_Head under water  
and they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
but breathing gets harder, even I know that."_

Rachel continued where Quinn left off.

"**Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
if I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold onto.**

_Blank stares and blank pages  
_**No easy way to say this  
**_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_**I'm not gonna write you a love song**_  
_'Cause you asked for it_  
**'Cause you need one, you see****  
**_**I'm not gonna write you a love song**__**  
**_**'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this****  
**_If you're on your way__  
__I'm not gonna write you to stay__  
__**If all you have is leaving**__**  
**__**I'mma need a better reason**_** to write you a love song today****  
**_Today_

* * *

_I learned the hard way__  
__That they all say things you want to hear__  
_**My heavy heart sinks deep down under you****  
****And your twisted words, your help just hurts****  
****You are not what I thought you were****  
**_**Hello to high and dry**__**  
**_  
**Convinced me to please you****  
****Made me think that I need this too****  
****I'm trying to let you hear me as I am****  
**  
_**I'm not gonna write you a love song**__**  
**__'Cause you asked for it__  
_**'Cause you need one, you see****  
**_**I'm not gonna write you a love song**__**  
**_**'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this****  
**_If you're on your way,__  
__I'm not gonna write you to stay__  
_**If all you have is leaving****  
****I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today****  
**  
_Promise me you'll leave the light on__  
_**To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone****  
**_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say__  
_  
_I won't write you a love song__  
__'Cause you asked for it__  
__'Cause you need one, you see__  
__I'm not gonna write you a love song__  
__'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this__  
_**Is that why you wanted a love song****  
**_**'Cause you asked for it?**__**  
**__**'Cause you need one, you see**__**  
**_**I'm not gonna write you a love song****  
****'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this****  
**_If you're on your way__  
__I'm not gonna write you to stay__  
__**If your heart is nowhere in it**__**  
**__I don't want it for a minute__  
_**Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to****  
****Write you a love song today****  
**_**Today**__**"**_

Quinn and Rachel leaned on each other, grinning at the rest of the Glee club who was applauding. Puck wolf-whistled and Kurt smacked him on the arm.

Quinn turned to Rachel and clasped her hand gently. "Did you say everything you needed to?" she asked quietly.

Rachel smiled at her friend. "Not yet... But this has helped. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around the blonde girl tightly.

* * *

*** **WARNING! THERE IS ADULT CONTENT IN THIS SECTION OF THE STORY. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF MAJORITY IN YOUR COUNTRY, OR DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH MEN GETTING THEIR ROCKS OFF, PLEASE EITHER TURN BACK NOW, OR SCROLL UP TO THE TOP OF THE STORY AND GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.*****

* * *

Kurt rolled his eyes at Noah's movie choice. "Ew, Fight Club," he teased.

Noah flopped down beside him and held his arm out for Kurt to snuggle under. "Please babe, you know you want to stare at Brad Pitt's sweaty naked chest."

Kurt shrugged and cuddled into his boyfriend. "If the shoe fits, I suppose." He giggled when Noah poked him in the ribs.

Noah and Kurt watched the movie absently for a little bit, before Noah shifted.

Kurt looked up at him and frowned at the look on the other boys face.

"Finn's getting released soon... How do you feel about it?" Noah asked cautiously.

Kurt hummed quietly. "I'm glad he's getting out, actually."

Noah stroked little circles on Kurt's bicep, staying quiet so the counter-tenor could think.

"I remember how scared I was of what he did to me, and how much I wanted him to just go away forever. But I remember your experience with juvie, how changed you were when you came back. He's my brother; I have to believe he'll be different. I want to help him," Kurt finished, looking up at Noah.

Noah stroked his thumb over Kurt's jaw, smiling at him. "You're so naive and cute," the mohawked boy said, dipping his head to kiss Kurt on the lips. Kurt purred softly and kissed back, running his nails over Noah's hair.

They twisted and Kurt lay back on the couch, tugging Noah down on top of him without breaking the kiss. Noah groaned and grabbed Kurt's wrists, holding them by his side as their tongues slid across each other. Kurt moaned softly and trailed his toes up the back of Noah's leg.

Kurt's back arched as Noah grinded his hips down. "Oh, _fuck_!" he gasped, the kiss breaking as he turned his head.

Noah grinned and dropped one hand down to hitch Kurt's leg up over his waist. "You like that, baby?" the older boy teased, nibbling along Kurt's jaw and down his neck. Kurt mewled dazedly, bucking his hips up.

Noah growled and tugged Kurt closer, their hips rocking together faster. Kurt's nails raked down Noah's back under his shirt, causing the older boy to sink his teeth into Kurt's collarbone.

Noah looked down at his boyfriend. Kurt's skin was flushed, his eyes were shut tightly, his lips swollen and wet. "Fuck, you're beautiful," he said, panting as Kurt ground up harder.

The pale boys blue eyes fluttered open and Kurt whimpered at the dark heat in Noah's eyes. "Oh god, please baby, I love you, so good, fuck," Kurt babbled, his hips jerking erratically.

Noah snarled and bit Kurt's lip, tugging gently. His hand slid down inside the back of the soprano's jeans, and Kurt moaned as Noah stroked a rough fingertip over his hole lightly.

"Come for me," Noah growled, his voice rumbling in his chest.

Kurt arched up against him, eyes rolling back in his head. "Noa-_ahhh_!"

Noah watched his boy fall apart under him. It only took two more short hard thrusts to get him to come. He pressed his forehead into Kurt's shoulder as his orgasm washed over him, hips still slowly grinding into Kurt's. He stilled when Kurt whimpered at the overstimulation.

* * *

*****ADULT CONTENT IS NOW OVER AND NOW HERE IS SOME POST-COITAL FLUFFS.**

* * *

Noah rolled off Kurt and lay beside him, arms tight and chest heaving for breath.

Kurt laughed breathlessly. "Ew, sticky," he said, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

Noah leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "I love you," he said quietly, "so much."

Kurt nuzzled into him happily, shivering as his sweat dried slowly. "I love you too, you delicious hunk of man meat."

Noah chucked and pressed another kiss into Kurt's hair.

* * *

**A/n: Hopefully this made up for my lack of updating D: Yay smex?**

**So, the story only has about five more chapters to go before I wrap it up. I got into Wintec for next year, and by the time mid-years come around at the end of June, I hope to be finished with it. In between updating IDKW, I will hopefully be churning out some short sweet fics from these massive prompt lists I gathered up.**

**That's all from me for now! See you next chapter :D xoxo**


	15. Chapter 11: The Reason

**AN: Burgundys Italian Grille is a real restaurant in Lima, Ohio, with items taken from their menu. I feel like apologising to you again would be kind of cliché. I apologise at the start of every new chapter :D But yeah, this time I have an excuse. I'm a college student! I'm studying social work at the local polytech and one day I wanna work with like GLSEN or something similar. But onwards with the story, you don't need to hear about me ;D**

**PS: the italics not in quotes in the last section are flashbacks or flashforwards.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Recap for those of you who skipped the luvvin's at the end of the last chapter, and also because I haven't updated in forever and you've probably forgotten what happened:**_

_Noah rolled off Kurt and lay beside him, arms tight and chest heaving for breath._

_Kurt laughed breathlessly. "Ew, sticky," he said, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at his boyfriend._

_Noah leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "I love you," he said quietly, "so much."_

_Kurt nuzzled into him happily, shivering as his sweat dried slowly. "I love you too, you delicious hunk of man meat."_

_Noah chucked and pressed another kiss into Kurt's hair._

* * *

Stevie watched his boyfriend as Dave curled up tighter into the pillow he was hugging. He folded his hands on his stomach and shut his eyes, thinking about what Dave just said to him.

"_I just… changed. When she died. You wouldn't think it now, but I was a huge momma's boy. And then she was gone._"

Stevie rolled over and nosed Dave's knee. "You weren't alone, baby," he whispered.

Dave nodded, hugging his pillow even tighter. "I know. It just felt that way. Like no one could understand me. So I kept quiet about it. I figured, no one cares so why should I try and tell them, right?" The bigger boy sighed heavily, dropping one hand to card through Stevie's hair softly.

"And then Kurt came along?" Stevie prompted.

Dave chuckled dryly. "Yeah. Kurt came along. Fuck, I _assaulted_ him, Stevie. That's what it was. Assault. I threw him in dumpsters, for Christs sake. He could have so easily been hurt, or even killed. What kind of… dream was I living in? But he was always invincible. And I think maybe that's what made me keep doing it. Because he'd always brush himself off and act like it didn't phase him. So I kept doing it. Because he didn't care, and _I_ _just wanted him to care._ I wanted _someone_ to care."

Stevie sat up and wrapped his arms around Dave's shoulders, pulling himself into the other boys lap. Dave clung to him, sobbing quietly.

"I know, baby, I know. But look at you now! Look how great you're doing. You're talking to a counsellor, doing your anger management, and you've made friends with him, haven't you? You apologised? I think your mom would be so proud of you for how far you've gotten," Stevie said, petting the nape of Dave's neck.

Dave sniffled and looked up at the blonde with wet eyes. "Y-you think?"

Stevie nodded firmly. "I know. You-" and here he poked Dave's sternum to make his point – "are an amazing man. You realised what you were doing was wrong, and you changed it. How many people can say that? _I changed_. You made amends. Now all you have to do is forgive yourself."

Dave wiped his hand over his eyes and nodded.

Stevie climbed out of Dave's lap and sat in front of him, folding his legs and pressing their knees together.

"Do you wanna meet him?" Dave asked suddenly. Stevie tilted his head.

"Kurt, I mean," Dave clarified, laughing a little at his boyfriends puppy-like action.

Stevie perked up and clapped his hands excitedly. "Yes, oh my gosh, I would love to!"

Dave grinned and pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Kurt. Stevie leaned over the top of the phone to see what was being written.

"Wanna… D… D… with… me and Stevie…" he read out slowly. Dave headbutted him gently, making the blonde giggle. "It should be _Stevie and I_," Stevie teased his boyfriend.

Dave growled playfully and tackled him backwards onto the bed, tickling him. Stevie squealed and wriggled madly, slapping at Dave's hands. "Okay, okay! Stop, pleaaaase," he giggled.

Dave stopped and rubbed his nose on Stevie's lightly. "I love you, stupidface."

Stevie eskimo kissed back, panting a little to catch his breath. "Love you too."

* * *

Kurt was sitting at his vanity, legs folded, laptop open to the side. He was quickly running through his post-shower moisterising routine, humming to himself quietly. He'd already picked out and put on his outfit; black skinny jeans, a white v-neck and a light grey blazer. He'd also chosen a new pair of boots that he'd ordered from an Australian website, the Iconic. With the addition of a scarf that was slightly darker than his blazer and had thin lines of shiny silver thread going through it, he deemed himself ready.

"You're sexy in a towel. You should just get changed back and wear the towel to the restaurant," Puck's voice echoed in the quiet room.

Kurt chuckled and flicked a glance to the screen of his laptop, where his boyfriend was watching him via Skype. "I'm sexy always, Puckerman, no matter what I'm wearing," he replied.

"True that," Puck agreed, tugging off his tshirt. He waved at Kurt as he headed out of the door for his shower.

Kurt wiggled and started styling his hair, using only a tiny amount of gel to get it how he wanted it. He giggled as he heard the very faint sounds of Puck singing in the shower. The other boy was getting ready at Blaine's house, as he'd gone to drop Mike off and had taken his things with him, informing Kurt that he was a big distraction and if they got ready together, they'd never leave. Kurt shook his head contentedly and then checked to make sure his hair hadn't fallen out of place. He was just doing the finishing touches when Puck came back, wrapped in a towel and still damp. Kurt gave his hair one final coat of hair spray and then put it down so he could watch Puck get dressed.

"Yummy," he said as Puck took off the towel and ran it over his chest to dry off properly.

Puck laughed and located his boxers, sliding them on. He followed it with his trousers, leaving them open. "Can you see my shirt?" he asked Kurt, looking around.

"On the floor next to the nightstand," Kurt replied, smoothing on some lip balm.

Puck aha'ed and picked it up. "How are you feeling about tonight, babe?"

Kurt sighed and turned a little, propping his chin on his hand. "I'm kind of nervous about this. I've never been on a double date or anything. What if it's horrible? What if Stevie is horrible? What if he's _fantastic_ and you like him more than you like me?"

"I don't know, babe. I don't think it would be horrible. And I'm pretty sure your ass is more _fantastic_ than anyone elses in the wold," Puck teased as he did up the buttons of his shirt

Kurt whined. "I'm serious!" He flicked off his Skype window and checked the menu for the restaurant again.

Puck knocked on his desk to get Kurts attention back. "Stop worrying. It'll be cool. Can I come get you now?"

Kurt twirled his finger and Puck stood up with a sigh, moving back far enough so that the camera could see his outfit. He shuffled around. Kurt nodded in approval. "See? Navy shirt and black slacks. Comfortable and casual, yet still nice enough to go to dinner."

Puck stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, yeah. Leaving now. See you soon," he blew a kiss at the camera and then the screen went dark.

Kurt rolled his eyes and put on his shoes, straightening his blazer and heading out of his room, down the stairs. He poked his head into the living room to talk to his dad. "Hi, Dad. Noah's coming back to pick me up now," he said cheerfully.

Burt waved his son in, and Kurt flopped down on the sofa next to him. "You got your wallet and phone?" Burt asked. Kurt patted his pocket and nodded.

"Good. You boys call if you need anything, okay? I'm still not sure about this Karofsky kid. If he does anything, I want you to get out of there," Burt said.

Kurt snuggled into his dad for a second. "Thanks, Dad, but we'll be okay. Karofsky is big, but Noah is all muscle, and Stevie is only a stick so it's not like he could do any damage," he giggled. Burt chuckled and patted Kurt's shoulder.

A horn honked from outside, making both Hummel's frown. "Stupid kid. Alright. Go. Have fun. Don't spend too much money. Love you," Burt said.

Kurt kissed his dad on the temple and stood up, checking his pockets one more time before heading for the door. "Love you too, Dad," he replied.

* * *

Puck and Kurt pulled up at Burgundys Italian Grille, looking around them with interest. "You ever been here, babe?" Puck asked.

Kurt shook his head as they got out of the car. "No. Stevie recommended it, actually. I've heard that it's supposed to be good and the menu seemed interesting enough."

They walked to the door and Puck held it open for Kurt to go in first. Kurt smiled at him and walked up to the hostess podium. "Hi, we're meeting some friends here. The Watson party?" Kurt said to the lady.

She checked her book and smiled at them. "Right this way, please," she said, grabbing a couple of menus and leading them to a booth near the back of the restaurant.

"Kurt, Puck!" Dave said, waving. Dave and Stevie stood up as they approached.

"Hi, you must be Stevie. It's so nice to meet you, finally," Kurt said, shaking the blondes hand.

Stevie laughed. "You, too. Dave hasn't shut up about you so I feel like I know you already."

Dave blushed, and Puck chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder. They all sat down and the hostess handed Puck and Kurt their menus. "Can I get you guys any drinks, or top ups?" she asked.

"Uh, diet coke for me, and regular cola for him please," Kurt ordered. The lady wrote it down quickly and looked at Dave and Stevie.

"We're good, thanks," Dave said.

She nodded and put away her notebook. "I'll bring those right back for you."

Kurt and Puck opened their menus and had a glance at them. Kurt already knew what he wanted.

"Dave and I already ordered, but they've been instructed to wait until you've ordered, too," Stevie said.

Kurt giggled. "I maybe already know what I'm getting. I looked up the menu online," he admitted.

"I did the same thing the first time I came here!" Stevie exclaimed.

The two boys grinned at each other and started chatting away, only pausing when the hostess came back with the drinks. "You boys ready to order?" she asked.

Kurt nodded and opened his menu. "To start, we'd like to split a plate of the sorrento calamari, then I'll have the classic chicken caeser, please."

"The steak burgundy and baked Idaho potato, thanks," Puck added when she turned to him.

She beamed at them. "Those will be right out," she said, before leaving. They watched her as she joined up with another server. "What polite young men!" they heard her tell the other girl.

The group laughed quietly and Stevie and Kurt shuffled around the booth more, returning to their conversation.

Dave and Puck grinned at each other and shook their heads.

"Thanks for agreeing to this, man," Dave said quietly.

Puck shrugged. "My boy wanted to make friends with your boy, and I figured you had to be decent enough now to have someone that cute in your bed," he joked.

Dave punched Puck's shoulder lightly. "So, did you catch the Buckeyes game?"

* * *

Kurt happily curled up in the passenger seat of Puck's truck, hugging his takeaway container of crème brulee. He and Stevie had ended up ordering the same dessert, and had just shared one of them as they would have exploded eating both. "Omnomnom," he mumbled quietly, much to Puck's amusement.

"So I take it you had a good time, babe?" Puck asked, starting the engine and making sure Kurt had done his seatbelt up properly.

Kurt cooed at him, snuggling up to the door and shutting his eyes. "I'm so fuuuull," he groaned happily.

Puck flicked the radio on and turned the volume down low so they could talk. "You and Stevie got along pretty well," he commented.

Kurt beamed at his boyfriend. "He's so lovely and knows stuff about clothes and it was so much fun and I really enjoyed it and we exchanged numbers so that we can hang out again," he rambled sleepily.

Puck rubbed Kurt's knee lightly. "Sleep, babe. I'll wake you up when we get home."

Kurt shut his eyes obediently, falling asleep almost instantly.

Puck left his hand on Kurt's knee, humming along to the radio quietly. He thought about the dinner and how Dave and Stevie had acted around each other. The bigger boy had kind of… blossomed, for lack of a less girly word. He was friendly and relaxed, openly holding Stevie's hand on the table and trying the salmon off of Stevie's fork without freaking out. Going from a deeply closeted bully to the comfortable and out man Dave was now was a huge change, and Puck was thankful that Stevie had come along to bring back the Dave he once knew. Before he knew it, he was pulling up to the house. He shook Kurt awake gently. "Babe, we're home."

Kurt mumbled and rolled over, nearly dropping his dessert. Puck quickly rescued it, knowing Kurt would never let him hear the end of it if it was ruined. The smaller boy sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking around him lazily. "We're back already?" he asked, yawning.

Puck got out of the car and went around to help his sleepy boyfriend out, locking it after them and leading Kurt up to the door.

Kurt grinned at him, still a bit dozy. "Isn't this the part where you kiss me goodnight?" he joked.

Puck saluted and took his hand. "I had a really awesome time tonight, babe."

Kurt aww'ed and looped his arms around Puck's neck. "I did too. Kisses?" he asked, batting his lashes.

Puck grinned and kissed him lightly, before pulling back. Kurt mewed and pressed closer, stealing another kiss. They stood on the porch for another couple of minutes, trading sweet soft kisses, until the light started flickering and Kurt giggled. "Alright, Dad!" he yelled through the door.

They laughed together and Puck opened the door, leading them inside.

* * *

The music plays quietly in the background as Finn sits on his bunk, leaning his head back on the wall. He stares blankly at Jonnys empty bed.

"_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you."_

_Jonny smiled as he wrote down a series of digits in Finn's textbook, with a big smiley face underneath. 'Text me!' was written next to it._

"_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know."_

Finn looks up as the door slid open, and the warden jerks her head for him to follow her. He keeps singing as they walk down the corridors.

"_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you."_

_Finn glanced around at the room filled with the solemn gazes of his friends from Glee club. He turned directly to Kurt and Puck to sing the next lines._

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear!"_

Finn absently picks at his meal, eating what he can.

"_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be."_

He quickly showers, shivering in the cold water, before dressing in the clothes the warden gave him – his own clothes.

"_A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you!"_

_Jonny coming back to the room, limping in pain, his eyes filled with tears._

"_And the reason is you!"_

_Finn shoved the guys off the smaller boy, protecting Jonny with his own body from all the punches and kicks._

"_And the reason is you!"_

_Jonny slowly stripped off his shirt to show the wardens the proof of Finn's accusations._

"_And the reason is you!"_

_Jonny hugged Finn tightly. 'Thank you' he mouthed as he was led out of the cell towards freedom._

Finn is handed his belongings, and he checks through them to make sure everything is still there. The warden is sitting next to him, filling out her paperwork.

"_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want to know."_

_Finn moves his gaze over everyone in the Glee club, watching their faces change slowly from suspicious and accusing to accepting, maybe even the beginning of forgiving him._

"_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you._

"_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do,"_

Finn is facing the hall as he sang the last line,

"_And the reason is you."_

He turns slowly and walks to the car, where Burt is waiting for him.

**AN The boots are Billie Bruno from the Iconic.**

**Look! I put in one of their omnipresent numbers :D An actual song in a fic about a show that has songs! I'm really hoping it doesn't eat all of my italics. Review? Favourite? Story alert? Love me still, pleaase! QQ**


	16. AN and Chapter 12 snippet

**AN: Ugh I'm a terrible updater and you probably all hate me so I'm just going to break it to you.**

**I really need your guys help. There is just no more inspiration for this story left in me and I'm trying really really hard, I swear, I just can't write anything. There's no ideas. There's no passion. Everything I try to write reads like a little kids picture book and I hate it so much.**

**So please. If you have any ideas for this story, let me know. Where do you want this to go? What would you like to happen? Would you like to contribute a paragraph (or a whole chapter) to the story?**

**Just. Message me and let me know. I'm not willing to give up on it yet, but… I'm struggling, guys. I really am.**

**Thanks for your patience :c**

**Also please dont report me for posting an authors note instead of a chapter. Have a snippet/bit of fluff for what I wanted the next chapter to be:**

****"Virginia Beach! Come on, Kurt, when do we ever get to go somewhere nice?" Burt asked, pulling out a stack of suitcases in a cloud of dust.

Kurt flapped his hands, coughing. "I know, but it's summer holidays and I wanted to spend some time with the girls. I've been so involved with Noah and Mike and Blaine and this entire new life I have going on that I've neglected them. I just... I wish you would have asked for our opinions before you went and booked the flights and the hotel and everything."

Burt climbed down the ladder and dropped the suitcases on the ground. "I know you had plans, Kurt. But we needed a holiday. Our family needs to just pack up and disappear and spend some time together away from everything. We need to all connect again. And anyway, you can't back out," Burt said, dusting his hands off on his jeans.

"What? What do you mean?" Kurt asked, following his dad out of the cupboard and down the hall.

Burt grinned at his son. "Oh, just something Noah said. A side trip of some sort, you'll have to ask him about the details. Anyway, I'm going to go to the garage now, see you later!"

Kurt gaped at the door after his dad slammed it shut.

_Side... trip?_

"NOAH!"


End file.
